Power Rangers Like Old Days: Chapters 110
by The Ranger Fan
Summary: It's been years since the power rangers have been seen or heard from. But now the son of Zordon, Zeltar calls upon them once more to help him stop an evil never before seen.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers all characters are own by Saban except for a few.

Chapter 1: Introductions are In Order

The rain descends and coats the trees. The drops of precipitation echo as he runs through the trees, each drop hitting his face and each foot hitting a puddle on the ground, splashing mud on his cold bare feet. He glances above the tree tops; he whips around to see the dark figures chasing him.

"Father protect me" the man says as he jumps onto a tree branch looking down at the figures stop in their tracks.

"Where'd he go?" The figures say to each other as the look around thick jungle

"I need to find them… before it gets out of hand" He thinks to himself as grabs a vine and swings down. Kicking the figures to the ground; and planting his feet on the ground, reaching towards his back and grabs a tomahawk. The figures jump up from the ground and begin to shoot, at him he grips the tomahawk in his hands as he watches the lasers fly past his face. He whips the tomahawk releasing a shattering light towards the figures. The figures shoot on last time before the light strikes them, throwing them into the air and falling right back down. Hitting the cold wet ground.

"Father Protect me and your soldiers" The man says as a shining light shoots from the ground towards the sky.

The soldiers noticed this light and quickly ran through the thick, forest to arrive to see nothing but dead soldiers and smoke, slowly rising from there bodies.

"Where'd he go?" a figures said to one another as they looked around the forest, but to only see a bright shooting light.

Mean while

"Alright guys so its 1…2…3 then left foot up in the air and bring it back down and perfect. Chelsea your doing great… I want you to just move your hips a little more okay" A dance instructor said as he grabbed Chelsea's hips.

"Mr. Taylor, you have a call on one" A lady said as he opened the door "They say it's important" as he nods his head and the lady leaves.

"Okay guys I'm going to take this call just keep practicing our moves okay" Mr. Taylor says as he walks towards his desk and picks up the phone.

"Zack Taylor's Hip Hop Dance Studio this is Zack" He says as he sits in a chair, and leans back.

"Hey Zack, its Jason. Me and the rest of the gang are meeting up tonight for some food, you want to join?" Jason says as Zack smiles and turns down the music.

"Count me in man, it's been so long since we've all seen each other what time and where?" Zack says as he smiles and looks at a picture sitting on his desk.

"7 O'clock at Red Lobster, I gotta go though I'll see you tonight" Jason says as the phone clicks and Zack hangs the phone up. He leans back and smiles remembering the times he had with his old friends.

"Okay guys remember your homework read the opening the chapter on dinosaurs and how we can gather DNA from there fossils. Take notes because I can tell you all right now that there will be a test on it, if you take notes you can use them on the quiz." The teacher says as the bell rings, he walks to his desk and sits down collecting the random papers on his desk.

"Dr. Oliver I'm here to serve my detention" a student says as he walks into the room and sits in a desk putting his backpack on a chair.

"Hey Kyle" Dr. Oliver says as he leans forward in his chair, "Do you know why I gave you this detention?" He adds as he stares at Kyle as he puts his head down looking at the floor.

"Because I said that I have a tail in-between my legs" Kyle says as he smirks.

"Yeah and in since you're so intrigued by the floor you can sweep it clean the desk and put the chairs up that should take you about 30-45 min" Dr. Oliver says as he stands up and walks towards the white board and erases the writing on it.

"Dr. Oliver is that your wife?" Kyle says as he looks at a photo on Dr. Oliver's desk.

"Yea she's my high school sweet heart too" Dr. Oliver says "Why?" He adds as he looks at Kyle

"Shes really hot I mean wow" Kyle says as the phone rings

"Okay Kyle start your detention its Friday and I have plans lets go" Mr. Oliver says as he walks towards the phone.

"Mr. Oliver speaking" He says as he picks up the phone and puts his ear to the receiver.

"Hey Tommy Jason called he wanted to know if we were still going tonight?" a woman's voice says as Tommy puts his hand in his pockets.

"Yeah Kimberly that works my car is still in the shop can you pick me up in about an hour" Tommy says as Kyle looks at him and runs towards the phone.

"Kimberly you are so hot!" Kyle says as Tommy snaps his fingers and points towards the desks

"What was that Hun?" Kimberly says as she giggles into the phone.

"Just one of my students who's serving a detention" He says as Kyle jumps and down in happiness. "He saw your picture on my desk" Tommy says as he chuckles.

"Oh okay I'll let you go and I'll pick you up in an hour" Kimberly says "Love you" She adds as Tommy smiles.

"Love you too" He replies as they both hang up the phone.

"So what did she say?" Kyle says as he smiles.

"She says finish your detention before you get a Saturday school" Tommy says as he points to the desk.

Kyle sighs and begins to put the chairs up, Tommy sits back down and grabs a picture looking at his friends and smiles.

A man walks down the street with his briefcase in hand, whistling he looks at the time and begins to run. "I can't be late not to this meeting" the man says to himself as he runs into the building.

"Hi my name is Billy Cranston I'm here for my 3 o'clock meeting" Billy says as he stops at the front entrance desk. The lady looks at him and rolls her eyes, and types on her keyboard.

"Okay Mr. Cranston your all set there waiting for you just go up to the 5th floor and walk down the hall and just open the door" The receptionist says as she points towards the elevator.

"Okay thank you" Billy says as he runs towards the elevator

He enters the elevator as he wipes sweat from his forehead, he frantically presses the buttons as he looks down at the floor and reaches towards his shoe dusting his shoes clean. The elevator slowly raises from floor to floor, his heart races as he looks at the red numbers slowly increasing. The elevator reaches the 5th floor, his heart begins to race faster and faster as he walks down the hall, he reaches the door and turns the knob as he takes a deep breath.

"Hello Mr. Cranston, I hear you have another invention you want us to buy." A man says as Billy steps into the room.

"Yes I do and I hope you love it as much as I do" Billy says as he opens his briefcase. "Right here is a new security system that can monitor every corner of your facility. It can even alert the police in 3.5 seconds" Billy adds as he turns on a sideshow

"Now what make you think that it can cover every corner of our facility?" A man said in a blue suit said as he leaned back in a chair.

"Well as you can see the cameras rotate at 360 degrees-" Billy says but is quickly interrupted.

"I've seen enough here, we are not interested in your product" A man says as he throws a folder down on the table.

"If you let me just finish I can prove to you that this system will keep your facility's safe and there will never be an issue with it." Billy says as he looks through his papers

"No I'm comfortable with what our facilities have now" The man says as he gathers his things and stands up. "Come on guys let's go" He adds as he and his colleges stand up and walk towards the doors.

Billy stands there motionless as he drops the papers and looks at the empty room. He holds his head down in shame and defeat, he walks towards the door, with his briefcase in hand. "I miss the old days" He thought to himself as his phone rings.

"Hello" He says as he clears his throat

"Hey Billy, its Jason how are you doing man?" Jason says as Billy stands in the elevator doorway.

"Hey man I'm doing okay I guess just lost another presentation though sadly" Billy says as the elevator slowly descends down to the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry man, how are you and Trini doing?" Jason asks as the elevator reaches the ground floor and Billy steps off the elevator.

"We are doing good" Billy says as he walks out the main doors "Oh she wanted me to ask if we are all still meeting tonight for food?" Billy adds

"Yeah we are be at the restaurant at 6:30 man okay" Jason says "I have to go a costumer just walked in man I'll see you guys tonight give my best to Trini" Jason adds as he hangs up the phone.

Billy puts his phone away as he enters his car and starts the engine. He looks in his rear view mirror and smiles. As he looks at the picture of him and his high school sweet heart, and remembers the old times of his past.

Meanwhile

"Sir we can't find him" A soldier says as he kneels down and bows to his superior. The superior slams his hand down on his chair.

"Aaargh! You failed me once again" The superior says as he stands out of his seat. "If I know him I know where he is going, back to where his father began, to bring back the warriors his father bragged about. The warriors that stopped my parents in their tracks on taking over the universe, I know him oh so well we will follow him now then, send some soldiers to these warriors now, we must stop these warriors before he reaches them now go." The superior says as he points towards the door. "BRING ME THERE HEADS!" He adds as the soldiers walk towards the door.

Chattering, music, and clinging of glasses fills the restaurant as rain begins to fall outside. The sound of thunder hitting the sky echoes outside.

"So Jason what have you been up to lately?" Tommy says as he smiles drinking a glass of wine, Jason laughs.

"Well seeing how I still live in Angel Grove unlike someone we all know. My Martial Arts studio is really picking up." Jason says as he drinks from his glass. "Guys nights like this really bring me back to the old days of facing Lord Zedd and Rita" Jason says as he looks out the window.

"Yeah like the time Rita put everyone but us in a different dimension, on the day, Angel Grove was honoring the Power Rangers." Trini says as they all laugh

"Yeah that was an intense day" Kimberly says "Or what about the time that Rita sent us to the Island of Illusion, and the little guy… what was his name… uhm Quagmire. Popped out of nowhere and rhymed." Kimberly adds as they all continue to laugh.

The rain continues to fall as they look out towards the window. The lights go out they panic and screams fill the rooms as everyone looks towards the window to see a car burst into flames. The restaurant erupts into screams as the flames grow.

"Everyone please calm down its just the storm" The manager says "We are working on getting the power back on now okay, please stay calm." He adds as restaurant slowly goes silent.

"This isn't the storm something is going on guys I have a feeling" Zack whispers as he, Tommy, Jason, Billy, Kimberly, and Trini look out the window to see dark figures approach the restaurant.

"Yeah this isn't your normal storm Zack" Kimberly says as she points towards the figures, "What's that guys" she adds as they all step back from the window

A tall dark figure points towards the windows of the restaurant. As a crowd of figures fire a great ball towards the restaurant.

"EVERYBODY DOWN" Billy yells as they all hit the floor as the ball hits the restaurant windows shattering them, and glass and flames flies over their heads.

"Attack" The tall figure yells as they rush towards the restaurant. They rush towards the restaurant, with the weapons ready.

"Everyone okay?" Tommy whispers as he peaks his head over the broken window to see charging soldiers. "We might want to hurry up because whatever these things are they are coming towards us fast" He adds as everyone rises from the ruble.

"Just like old time guys. Looks like we are going to have to fight" Jason says as he stands up and dusts his shoulders off.

"But we have no powers" Kimberly says as the soldiers draw near

"We can do this Kimberly. Once a Ranger always a Ranger" Tommy says as he jumps over the shattered windowsill and runs towards the charging figures.

"Let's do this guy's" Jason says as they all follow Tommy to fight.

The figures begin to swing there swords as each ranger charges towards them. Tommy jumps and kicks one in the chest as it falls to the ground. Zack flips over one and kicks two to the ground.

"Just like old times guys" Zack yells as he kicks another in the chest, as the rest slowly circle each one

"Yea exactly like old times now" Billy says as he inches towards a car

"Rest their blood on your blades men" The tall figure says as they all close in on each one of them.

As each figure closes in to them a bright shining light strikes the ground. To show a figure standing in the middle.

"It's the boy get him" The tall figure yells as he charges towards the boy, striking him with his sword only for the boy to block each shot.

"Aw what's wrong Bambo miss me?" The boy says as he smiles and kicks him away, throwing his machete down towards Babboo's stomach.

"Yes Zeltar I missed you, I want to be the one that kills you" Bambo says as he swings his sword towards Zeltar.

Zeltar kicks his sword away and laughs and kicks Babboos face.

"Forget this he shall deal with you personally when his plan is complete. Retreat" Bambo says as he and the soldiers disappear.

Tommy and the rest rejoin and walk towards Zeltar.

"His plan, I must find these warriors my father talked about" Zeltar says to himself as he picks up his tomahawk.

"Are you o-" Tommy says but is interrupted by Zeltar gripping his throat.

"Where are the warriors of earth? The one you all call the Power Rangers" Zeltar says as he lets go of Tommy.

A silence falls amongst them all as they look at each other, as the rain begins to stop falling.

"We were the Power Rangers" Trini says

"You fought alongside a man named Zordon?" Zeltar says with a tone of curiosity.

"Yes we did" says Kimberly as she walks up to Zeltar

"Introductions are in order my name is Zeltar. I am the son of Zordon" He says as the night he kneels to them. "We must go somewhere more secluded" He adds as a bright light teleports them to an abandoned building.

"is this the old command Center?" Trini asks as they look amongst the ruble, brushing there fingers against the ash and dust.

"It is my father spoke highly of you all when he returned home" Zeltar says as he walks towards the empty glass chamber. "He said if anything where to happen to call on you again and you will answer. Now I must call upon you once again, evil is back and stronger than ever. When my father sacrificed his life to save the universe, his energy was so strong it put little time wholes in the universe, some closed up in time undetected but one was to large and is taking much longer. A war on Eltar began over this Eltar tried to stop him from getting to the last hole." Zelter says as he closes his eyes.

"Who's he?" Billy asks as the rangers circle around Zeltar

"His name is Thrax he is the son of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa, he used the rips to go back in time and grab Zedd and Rita, King Mondo, and Dark Spector at their primes." Zeltar says as he looks at the Rangers.

"Zeltar it would be an honor to be a Power Ranger once again but we have no powers" Zack says as he looks at the others and at Zeltar.

"You can become Rangers again I can give you your power back you. All you need to do is believe" Zeltar says smiles at the rangers.

They all look at each other and smile as they put their hands in a pile and smile. "We are in Zeltar, once a ranger always a ranger." They say as they throw there hands up in the air.

Zeltar grips his tomahawk in his hands and throws it in the air releasing a light that repairs the once damaged command center and restoring the Rangers powers.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers all characters are own by Saban except few

Chapter 2: Family Reunion/The Aftermath

"Our powers there restored" Trini says as she looks at her hands in shock and wonder.

"Just like old times guy's" Jason says as he looks at his morphed

"If only Zordon was here" Kimberly says as she looks towards Tommy and wipes a tear from her eye.

"Yes I too wish my father was here but, he did what he had to do in order to save the universe." Zeltar says as he looks around the command center.

"What happened on Elter?" Billy asks "How did this get brought to our planet" He adds as they all sit down.

"As you know my father had fought against Rita Repulsa for many years and to an existent lost to the point of near death. He was able to escape to earth and find warriors." He says as he points to them. "So the reason why Thrax has come to your planet is because of you guys he wants to destroy before his plan is complete so no one can join me and fight them." Zeltar adds as he walks back and forth.

"So he wants to stop us from destroying his plan" Jason says as they sit and wonder

"Okay guys its time to" Jason says as they all stand up, "Ready…It's morphin" Jason says as they all take out there morphers.

"Dragonzord ,Mastodon, Pterodactyl, Triceratops, Saber tooth Tiger, Tyrannosaurus" they all say as they morph into the Power Rangers. They teleport to the emergency.

They arrived to see a dark cloud slowly sail across the sky. People screaming and running searching for safety. The screams filled there ears as they looked towards the city of Angel Grove. Suddenly a swarm of dark soldiers rise, from the ground.

"Help us!" a lady says as she carry's her child on her back running from the darkness

"Alright guys you know the drill" Tommy says as he clenches his fist.

They look at each other and nod as they take out there weapons and run towards the city shooting lasers at all the soldiers.

"Phoenix Ranger, Power Up" Zeltar says as he throws his arms in the air and hit his chest, a flash of red and orange lights radiates from his as he morphs.  
The Rangers look at him as soldiers fall to the ground as there swards hit there chest. Zeltar grabs his tomahawk, and whips it through the air as a light of fire fly's towards a group of soldiers. Soldiers begin to surround the Trini she grabs her Saber Daggers and attacks the surrounding soldiers. They fall to the ground as sparks fly from there chest. Tommy grips his Dragonzord as he runs to Kimberly's safety as she is thrown to the ground, hitting her head. "Kimberly!" He yells as he throws his Dagger at the soldiers, the soldiers begin to retreat as battle woes, each ranger using there weapons with more force and power than ever before.

A bright light shines as it heads towards Earth, it strikes scattering debris into the air.

"Zeltar!" A voice says as dust clears and the Rangers look towards the scattered imprint on the earth. A man stands there with a staff with the letter Z on it in his hand. Zeltar looks toward the voice seeing the figure walk through the crowd. A man with horns on his head walking towards them with anger in his face, pushing each soldier out of his way. Gripping his staff tighter and tighter.

"Who is that?" Zack asks as he grips his power axe in his hand, watching the figure move closer, looking at his metallic jaw.

"Thrax" Zeltar says as he runs towards him and jumps in the air, throwing a line of fire towards Thrax, as he grabs his staff and fires a laser towards Zeltar and the rangers.

They fall to the ground holding there bodies, forcing themselves to get up and fight. Zeltar rises and grips his tomahawk once again and attacks Thrax. Slicing his armor forcing Thrax to step back.

"Go and keep people safe, guys this isn't your fight" Zeltar says as he Thrax stabs his chest with his staff.

Zeltar falls to the ground once again as the Rangers disperse to the soldiers attacking the people. Zack fires a power laser from his cannon towards the soldiers, striking there backs. He runs over the civilians, "are you okay?" he says as he looks at the people as they nod "Quick run in doors you guys need to get inside." He adds as the soldiers rise from the ground, Zack turns around and strikes them in the chest, making them explode into black dust.

Thrax and Zeltar lock weapons staring into each others face, evil fills Thrax's eyes as he shoves Zeltar away kicking him to the ground. Zeltar grabs his stomach and sweeps Thrax's leg's, he screams as he falls to the ground and fires a laser into the dark sky.

Billy jumps in the air firing his power blaster at a car exploding in the path of dark soldiers, he lands and strikes the soldiers in the chest, they fall to the ground and turn to dust. Kimberly stands silently and pulls back on her Power Bow and releases and strikes a soldier in the chest, she reaches for another arrow. A hand grabs her by legs dragging her down a hill, she grabs her Power Blaster firing towards the hands that are grabbing her legs and dragging her down deep into the woods. Jason jumps and swipes his Power Sword and attacks the arms as the monster turns to dust. Zeltar blocks Thrax's laser as he jumps into the air. Taking a deep breath and lands on his feet, Thrax falls to the ground as another bright light falls into the earth. The Rangers re-group into a line, looking at each other in suspense looking at the dust slowly clearing from the figure standing there.

"Power Rangers" A voice says as a Laser fires out the dust clearing in the cold dark air, "I'm back" The voice says as the Rangers are struck by the laser.

"Lord Zedd" Jason says as another Laser falls from the sky

"Hahahahahahaha" A voice says as A flying figure hovers over them.

"Father" Thrax says as he walks toward the figure, "Where's mother?" he adds as he looks around.

"Right here" A screeching voice says as a staff strikes Kimberly and Trini across the back.

"Goldar finish them" the voice says as the figures convine into a line

"Yes my masters" he says as he lands next to them.

"Retreat head back to the Command Center" Zeltar says as he teleports them back. Throwing a final blow to the four villains.

They arrive back to the Command Center holding there limbs, barley standing. Zeltar looks at the Rangers and walks over to the viewing globe looking at the destruction.

"Zeltar please tell us what else happened on Eltar" Billy says as they all look at Zeltar.

Zeltar looks at the ground and wipes a tear. "After Thrax reached the time holes he waged war on Eltar me and a few soldiers were able to hold of Thrax and everyone. My father foretold us of this war, and we prepared for battle but we were unaware, of everything. We were outnumbered the Dark Soldiers were to strong for us, many good soldiers were lost, even the Alien Rangers were no match for the power. Thrax and I battled for years me stopping him each time, but one day he out numbered me and I had to retreat looking for you all, when he heard of this he sent soldiers, after me on Eltar destroying the planet in the process innocent people died. I know his plan is complete and he and his family will complete what they started oh so long ago." He said as he looked into the viewing globe, then grabbing his Morpher and looking at it. "I was able to find my fathers morphed. The Phoenix Ranger resembles the Phoenix bird a bird that lives on Eltar it is able to cause so much destruction but destroys it self and is reborn. The powers are so strong that who ever is able to get there hands on it will never be beat." He adds as he looks at him.

"So what are you telling us?" Trini says as they all look at each other in confusion

"I'm saying the war you all fought before is back, and this time you might not win" Zeltar answers as he looks at them with sadness in his eyes.

"But if the Phoenix Morpher has so much power how can we loose?" Jason says as he walks towards Zeltar.

"I had to use some of my powers to restore yours" Zeltar says as he walks in a circle. "I must re-charge my powers." He adds as he walks away into the darkness of the command center.

The Rangers sit and look at each other as they try and understand what Zeltar just told them. Not knowing the severeness of the situation they had entered, Tommy looks at the Rangers and senses fear in them.

"I know what you guys are thinking" He says as he looks at the all and stands up, "But Zordon chose us when we were younger. Now his son wants us to fight once again beside him." Tommy adds as he looks at the viewing globe.

"Tommy is right guys Once A Ranger Always A Ranger. That's the we live by and always will" Jason says as he puts his hand on Tommy's shoulders. They continue to look at the destruction caused by the family reunion, the torn buildings ruble laying into the streets.

"Excellent our plan is coming together" Lord Zedd says as he laughs and sits in his chair, looking at his son and Goldar.

"Mother, Father how do you guys like your palace. I cleaned it and kept it just the way you left it" Thrax says as he bows down to his parents.

"It's horrid my son, we love it" Rita says as she touches his shoulder.

"Goldar go and summon him now tell him it's time for him so see an old friend" Rita says as she looks out to the earth.

"Soldiers go and make the Power Rangers come out do not injure them at all let them injure you" Thrax says as the soldiers nod and teleport to earth.

"This will be wonderful my child, as a family we will destroy the Power Rangers and rule the universe" Lord Zedd says as they all laugh.

Zeltar sits and meditates as he hums to himself, and rocks back and forth. He clenches his fist and stands to his feet, gliding with the wind. The siren rings and lights flash as he continues to the glide with the wind.

"Zeltar theirs trouble in downtown" Kimberly says as she stands behind Zeltar.

He sighs "I'll join you later I must re-charge, you all must fight together and connect once again with your animal spirits" He says as he moves through fighting stances. Kimberly nods and runs towards the others, as they morph.

They arrive at downtown Angel Grove to see the Dark Soldiers running through the streets. "Let's do this guys" Jason says as he clenches his fist. They run towards the soldiers attacking them all, leaving nothing but dust in there past.

"Perfect" Thrax says "Keep taking the bate Power Rangers" Thrax adds as he and Rita and Zedd watch over in the moon palace.

Zeltar rises to the top of the Command Center, "Power of the Phoenix come to me" He says as he catches a flame, and a phoenix spirit fly's into him and the flames from him rise's, as he screams. Opening his eyes showing flames of rebirth and chaos.

The Rangers continue to fight leaving dust of the Dark Soldiers, "Come on guys we almost got them all" Trini says as she kicks and slices a Dark Soldier down the chest.

"Soldiers retreat back its time for them to meet Korden" Thrax says as he appears in the sky.

The Rangers stop and look at each other as the rest of the soldiers teleport, and a ball of fire, rises from the ground. Showing a figure standing in the flames laughing. "Power Rangers" the figure says as fires flames and the Rangers are struck, flying from the ground.

The Rangers slowly rise from the ground grabbing there weapons, the figure stands in the flames and waits for his moment of attack. "We can do this guys just like old times" Zack says as he fires laser from his cannon in the flames. The Rangers take a fighting stance as the figure moves of the flames. The figure walks out his armor was covered in scratches, and dents, his sword was black and covered in blood. His shield was covered in tags of fallen opponents, his helmet was a skull of a fallen opponent. He begins to run holding his sword towards the Rangers. Jason grips his Power Sword and charges towards Kordon and points his sword towards him. Kordon grins and throws his shield striking Jason in the chest.

Jason falls to the ground, the rest of the Rangers run after Jason as he lays on the ground. Kordon grips his sword and strikes the chest of Tommy as he jumps in the air. Kordon grabs the neck of Trini as she attacks him with her Power Daggers, she gasps for air as he picks her up from the ground, he dangles her in the air and throws her to the ground. He takes his sword and picks up his shield. He throws his sword at Kimberly and Billy striking them both causing them to fall to the ground.

He stands over the Rangers as they jerk in pain, gripping his sword over Jason as he try's to get up. He grins and brings it down towards, his chest.

"Spirit of the Phoenix Ranger form" A voice says as a fireball hits Kordons hands forcing him to drop his sword onto the ground. Kordon looks up and see's a line of fire heading toward him. He takes a deep breath and picks up sword. The line of fire hits Kordon in his stomach, the flames clear from the line and Zeltar stands in front of Kordon as he falls to the ground.

"Betrayer" Zeltar says as he grips his sword, Kordon leaps up from the ground and kicks Zeltar in his face, he grabs his sword and swings towards Zeltar as he stands on the ground. Zeltar blocks the attack, watching sparks fly from his tomahawk. He steps back and swings his tomahawk towards Kordon.

"How is one a betrayer? If one never betrayed thee?" Kordon says as he and Zeltar's weapon lock.

"You betrayed my father and his men" Zeltar says as he unlocks his tomahawk, from Kordon's sword.

"Well your father was a weak man" Kordon says as he strikes Zeltar's chest, and he teleports away. The Rangers slowly stand up and walk towards Zeltar as he jerks his body from the pain of the attack.

"Everyone okay?" Billy asks as they look at Zeltar.

"Look out" Zeltar says as he jumps in the path of a laser saving the Rangers. He blocks the attack, with his tomahawk.

"Kordon you betrayer of Eltar, all of us live by one and one rule alone. Live By the Blade, Die By the Blade. You dare come back to, and face me and the warriors I promise you this, you will not live this fight nor war." Zeltar says as he teleports the Rangers and himself to the Command Center.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers all characters are own by Saban except few

Chapter 3: A Betrayer of Blood

The Rangers arrive at the command center. They looked at each other in surprise and shock. They de-morph holding there bodies out of pain. Zeltar stands in place and tightens his hands, around his tomahawk.

"who was that?" Trini asks as she walks towards Zeltar resting her hands on his shoulders, he looks at her and sighs.

"Kordon he was Zordons brother, my uncle" They all look at each other in shock and disbelief. "He was a great warrior who fought on Eltar, alongside my father, against Rita and Zedd. He and my father were one of the only Phoenix spirits still around. Until one day he betrayed my father, constricting him to living in a Power Chamber. He taught me everything I know, until he chose the dark side and betrayed Eltar." He says as he looks at hands. "His armor is of fallen opponents, his helmet though is of my fathers skull, after he betrayed him" Zeltar says as a tear falls down his face.

"Zordon was still in human form, though we saw him after we defeated Ivan Ooze" Billy says as he scratches his head out of confusion.

"That was his spirit, his spirit left is body and was trapped in the chamber" Zeltar says as he de-morph. Fire releases from his body. He turns towards the Rangers, "I'll show you all what happened on Eltar" He adds as he walks towards the doors, the Rangers quickly follow.

They arrive outside to see Zeltar hovering above the ground and fire beneath him. A phoenix fly's down from the sky crashing into the ground, showing Eltar.

"This was Eltar a peaceful planet where we all lived in harmony, we lived with the planet and the animals, as they did with us. Until Rita Repulsa attacked with her puddie patrol and Goldar, the spirits of the Phoenix chose my Uncle and father to fight against her army. When Lord Zedd joined forces with his wife, that's when things took a turn for the worst. The planet began to slowly die as they fought we were brought into a time of great war and destruction" Zeltar says as he catches a flame. "Kordon and my Father had arguments on how to use the Phoenix powers, Kordon wanted to use it for evil and help Rita and Zedd when he realized we were loosing the battle, my father did not he knew he Kordon was going to betray him, so him and a long time friend Alpha 5 used some of the Phoenix powers to create new ones based off of animal spirits of great power. One night Kordon finally fulfilled my fathers fears and betrayed him in battle" He says as the flames rise to show Zordon falling to the ground. "That day was the last I'd see of my father in human form, my father was able to hide his morpher for me until I was ready." He adds as the flames rise higher and higher. "He and Alpha 5 came to earth to prepare five teenagers with attitude, for the battle which would soon be led to earth. Rita knew of this and grabbed the Green Candle that had mystic powers of evil. Tommy was chosen as he was the best suitor for this able to host the strong powers of the candle with out being destroyed" He adds as they all look at Tommy, "After you all passed, your powers on to younger members who you felt would protect the earth as you did for so many years. The battle spread along the galaxy and my father knew what he would soon have to do. When Dark Spector attacked Eltar my father knew it would be his last fight along side Rangers knowing he would soon have to sacrifice himself in order to save the galaxy. When he sacrificed himself he left holes near Eltar. Holes that tore into time, we protected these holes till each closed, knowing what evil could use for it. Thrax one day attacked Eltar and was able to bring back all the villains from the past, from that Lord Zedd for Kordon and pursued him to join in the fight for evil again." Zeltar says as the flames die down and he slowly descends to the ground, re-grouping with the Rangers.

The door fly's open as Kordon enters the building, putting his sword to his side and shield on his back. He stops and looks at Lord Zedd with anger in his eyes, he lunges and grabs Zedd by his neck.

"Why did you teleport me here Zedd?" Kordon says as he squeezes Zedd's neck.

"It can't happen yet it wasn't part of the plan, I told you we must follow the plan Kordon" Zedd says as Kordon releases him.

"I want Zeltar's phoenix morpher and his head on a platter" Kordon says as he walks away, angry slamming the door shut. The sound rattles the palace as Zedd looks at the earth.

"Goldar go down there and weaken Zeltar make bring some of the puddie, patrol and the dark soldiers" Zedd says as he and Thrax summon some puddies and dark soldiers

"Yes my Lord's. Puddies, Soldiers come with me" Goldar says as he and the soldiers teleport to earth

Zeltar stands on the ground as the Rangers look at him. "Attack, keep the Rangers busy I got Zeltar" Goldar says as they all arrive in front of the Rangers.

They all charge towards each other fighting the soldiers and puddies. Tommy kicks and punches too puddies in the chest as they fall to the ground. As Billy sweeps and ducks under three puddies, Trini rolls over one of the puddies back and kicks it in the face. Zeltar swipes his tomahawk down a puddies running towards Goldar. Throwing his tomahawk toward him while jumping over a soldier. Kimberly runs down a hill panting her breath to only see a dead end. She stops and thinks, she looks back and and smiles as she turns around and jumps of the dead end. Running on the puddies heads knocking them down to the ground.

"You will taste my blade Zeltar" Goldar says as the rangers gather to see Zeltar and Goldar exchange blows.

"Alright guys its Morphin Time" Jason says as they all morph

They run towards Goldar and Zeltar gripping there weapons. Kordon rises from the ground and attacks the Rangers, they fall to the ground. Zeltar looks and see's the Rangers on the ground, he kicks Goldar and jumps into the air. "Infinite Phoenix" He yells as he morphs, and throws a flame towards Goldar. Goldar is hit and fly's in the air screaming. Kordon turns around from looking at the down Rangers to see, Zeltar running towards him, he grips his sword and slices Zeltar's chest as he charges towards Kordon. Zeltar falls to the ground, gripping his chest as Kordon walks towards him.

"Now you will taste my blade nephew" Kordon says as he drives his sword towards Zeltar's chest.

Zeltar rolls out of the way as Jason shoots a laser at Kordons hands, he steps back and looks in surprise and shock.

"Guys make sure Zeltar is safe me and Tommy have this under control" Jason says as he grabs his power sword and Tommy pulls out out his Dragon Dagger. As the rest of the Rangers help Zeltar up as he passes out.

"You dare shoot me, I am all powerful I conquer worlds and destroy pitiful Power Rangers like you" Kordon says as he grips and moves his fingers around his sword.

"Well Kordon you might want to prove that now. Huh?" Tommy says as he motions Kordon towards Jason and him.

Kordon yells and fires a laser from his sword towards Jason and Tommy. They cover there face with there weapons as the laser hits the ground, causing flames and debris to fly in the air. They look at each other and run through the flames with there weapons in hand. "A challenge I see...perfect" Kordon says as he runs towards Jason and Tommy grinning. Jason fires a laser from his Blade Blaster as he stops in his tracks.

"Tommy go I'll be right behind you" He says as he continues to fire seeing Tommy run past him connecting swords with Kordon, as Jason's lasers hits Kordon's chest.

Jason runs towards Tommy and Kordon, only to be attacked by Goldar. He swings his power sword towards Goldar, he blocks the attack with his sword and sweeps Jason's legs, causing him to fall to the ground. He kicks Goldar in the face and leaps off the ground, he fires a shot from his blade blaster and hits Goldar in his chest, Goldar stumbles.

Tommy swings his Dagger down onto Kordon's chest and shoots a laser from his blade blaster onto Kordons face, Kordon steps back and shakes his face. "The Green Ranger is a lot of power can you handle it?" Kordon says as he kicks Tommy in the stomach and swipes him with his sword. Tommy stumbles back and grabs his chest, the cold hard metal striking his green ranger suit, "Do you know that the first Green Ranger I killed him... Now I will kill you" Kordon says as he thrusts his sword towards Tommy. He blocks Kordons attack with his Dagger, "Well I'm not him" Tommy says as he kicks Kordon away leaping back and fires his blade blaster.

Zeltar shakes his head back and forth as the Rangers look at him with concern, he awakes to see Billy, Kimberly, Trini, and Zack, standing above him.

"Are you okay Zeltar" Kimberly says as Billy pads down his head with a wet cloth.

"I'm fine. Where's Tommy and Jason?" Zeltar says as he rises, looking around frantically.

"There fighting Kordon" Trini says as she grabs Zeltar. "You need to lay back down you need rest" Trini asks as Zack Billy and Kimberly try and restrain him.

"No... You guys don't know Kordon like I do, you guys aren't ready to fight him. I must help them before its to late" He says as he pushes them away, walking towards the doors, as they all chase after him.

Jason kicks Goldar in the chest and fires one more shot, hitting him in the chest. Causing Goldar to fall to the ground. Jason quickly runs towards Kordon as he throws Tommy onto the ground. Tommy rolls and shakes holding his back. Jason leaps in the air and thrusts his sword down onto Kordons shoulder. Kordon stumbles back and grabs his shoulder. "Pitiful Red Ranger" He says as he hit Jason in the face with the side of his sword, Jason falls to the ground.

"Tommy are you okay?" Jason says as he slowly gets up

"Yeah are you?" Tommy asks as he fires his blade blaster once again onto Kordon.

Kordon catches the shot, and fires it back towards Jason and Tommy hitting the ground causing them both to fly in the air. They hit the ground once again rolling around in pain, smoke coming off there power suits. Kordon slowly walks towards Jason and Tommy gripping his sword tightly in his hand laughing.

"Hahahahaha now you will know what I did to my brother on that day, and what I will do to Zeltar and the other Rangers." Kordon says as he brings his sword up into the air, bringing it down ready to give the last blow that will destroy them both.

Zeltar runs outside towards Kordon. "Phoenix spirit release" he says as a phoenix bird fly's out of his body and fly's towards Kordon. Striking him before his sword destroys Jason and Tommy.

"Alright guys let's finish this guy off" Zack says as Jason and Tommy get up and run toward the rest of the rangers.

"Lets form the Power Blaster" Tommy says

"Power Ax" Zack says as he throws his Ax in the air

"Power Bow" Kimberly says as she throws her Bow in the air

"Power Lance" Billy says as he throws his Lance's into the air

"Power Daggers" Trini says as she throws her Daggers into the air

"Power Sword" Jason says as he throws his Sword into the air connecting all the weapons together to form the power blaster. They all grab a hold of of the power blaster and fire towards Kordon, he blocks the shot.

"Pathetic Rangers this is not that last you've seen of me" Kordon says as he and Goldar teleport away.

The phoenix spirit fly's back to Zeltar, the Rangers look at one another, and run towards Zeltar as he stands still. As they reach him they look into his eyes to see flames burning in them.

"Zeltar are you okay?" Trini asks as she puts her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm okay, we must go inside" Zeltar says as he and the Rangers walk towards the doors.

"Zeltar I have a question" Kimberly says as she runs next to Zeltar, "What happened to Alpha after he left for Eltar?" she asks as she catches up to Zeltar looking him in the eye's.

He looks back into hers with tears collecting, he sighs and hangs his head down. "Alpha and my father where friends for ever and spoke of you all fondly when they returned, when the war became to great he fought, and was taken away from us all on Eltar, I tried to save him but the damage was to great." Zeltar says as he wipes a tear from his eyes. They walk into the command center, looking at each other showing sadness in there eyes.

Zeltar looks at the Rangers and sighs, "He will be missed" He says "But now you guys must continue your lives as normal, if there is any trouble I shall call you" He adds as he teleports them back home.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers all characters are own by Saban except few

Chapter 4: Just Like The Old Days

They arrive at the restaurant to see only ruble and smoke rise from the restaurant. They look at each other with confusion on there face.

"Did that all just happen" Zack says as he scratches his head in confusion

"Hey guys look our communicators" Jason says as they all look at there wrists smiling. The communicators go off and they look at each other, in suspense ready to morph to protect there planet.

"Yes Zeltar" Jason says as he presses the talk button on the communicator and leans in close.

"You guys still have your powers, just sent you guys back to the restaurant in case anyone began looking for you" Zeltar says as the Rangers look at each other. "I'll call you guys if anything happens that is all" Zeltar adds as he ends communication.

They look at each other and wave good bye, knowing they would see each other soon. Kimberly grabs Tommy's hand and leans against him.

"So we have our powers again. How do you feel seeing how your the Green Ranger once again?" Kimberly asks as she looks into his eyes.

Tommy looks back and notices her eyes are filled with concern, he looks back into her eyes "I feel great like I've been reborn." He says as he kisses her forehead smiling.

She looks at him and smiles"Good as long as you don't go evil again like last time, I wont worry that much" she says, as they enter the car.

Thrax looks down on The Rangers as they disperse. He smiles as he grips his staff, "Baboo, come here" He yells as he slams his staff on the ground, echoing through the room of the Moon Palace.

Baboo approaches Thrax kneeling in his presence "Yes Master" Baboo says as he closes his eyes praying Thrax wont strike him.

"Go to Eltar and grab him, and send some soldiers to earth I want to give Tommy a surprise" Thrax says as he smiles and walks away.

Jason exits his car and spits on the ground as he walks into his studio, smiling as he grabs the mail. "Hello Jordan, how are you doing today?" Jason says as he stops at the front desk and smiles.

She looks at him and smiles. "I'm fine sir, how are you?" Jordan says as she looks at him with a weird look.

"I feel reborn" He says as he takes a deep breaths and exhales it "Oh is my class here already?" he adds as he looks into the other room, Jordan nods "yes".

Jason walks into the room and see's a group of kids sitting down looking at him. He clears his throat and removes his coat.

"Karate is only to be used in self defense. It is a connection between your mind and spirit. It teaches you discipline and respect. So everyone stand up and bow and we'll begin our lesson" Jason says as he stands in front of the class and they bow.

He goes through each position watching each student copy him, he smiles and looks out a window. His heart stops as he sees the puddie patrol teleport towards the front door. He quickly runs to the door, attempting to lock it. "Jordan go lock the back door hurry" He says to her as he puts his foot in front of the door preventing it from opening. She runs towards the back trying not to scream, Jason's foot slowly moves away as the puddies force it open. He falls to the floor and grins as he runs into his class.

"Okay guys these guys are good friends of mine and they have offered to be our live punching bags, so class let's show them what we've learned so far." He says as he and the class attack the puddies.

Kimberly lays awake in her bed as she looks at the clock on her bed side dresser. "5:00" The clock reads as she rolls over and nudges Tommy to wake him. He rolls over opening his mouth, releasing his harsh mourning breath, she squints her eyes.

"Babe wake up its five in the mourning" she says as she pushes him off the bed.

Tommy raises his hand up in the air, "I'm up" he says as he put his hand on the bed and forces himself up of the ground. He walks towards the bathroom scratching his stomach, Kimberly looks at him and follows him to the bathroom.

"How'd you sleep?" He asks as he opens his mirror cabinet and grabs his tooth brush.

Kimberly looks in the mirror and clears her bangs from her eyes"Not a wink. But I know you slept like a baby the moment your head hit the pillow" She says as puts her hair into a pony tail and sighs.

Tommy chuckles with his tooth brush in his mouth, and spits into the sink. "Yeah what can I say I was tired. Two fights in one night I mean how can not be tired" he says as he looks at Kimberly smiling with toothpaste around his mouth.

Kimberly looks at him and smiles"This feels so weird though to be a Power Ranger though like it feels like old times you know. It feels even weirder though knowing that Zordon and Alpha are gone." she says as she takes a wet cloth and wipes the toothpaste off Tommy's mouth.

"I better get ready though I need to get ready for class babe" Tommy says as he walks over to the shower and turns the water on.

"Yeah and I need to go to the store and get my hair cut, before I shoot my bangs off" Kimberly says as she walks out of the bathroom and grabs her cell phone.

She cycles through her cell phone as the sound of Tommy whistling in the shower echos to the bed room. She stands up and walks towards her closet passing through her wardrobe, nodding her head one each piece of clothing she sees. She smiles as she sees an outfit.

"Ahhhh" Tommy yells as he jumps out of the shower with a look of shock on his face. Kimberly rushes into the bathroom.

"Whats wrong?" She asks as she looks at the shower to see brown water, slowly seep out of the shower head. She chuckles as she looks at Tommy's face showing shock and dismay

"Can you call the water guy again tell them that the pipes are giving us brown water again" he says as he grabs a towel drying off, and nodding his head in disapproval.

"I will babe what do you want for breakfast I'll fix you something before you go" Kimberly says as she walks out the bathroom and into the hallway.

"I can go for anything I'm starving" he yells as Kimberly enters the kitchen and reaches for a can of coffee.

She looks out the window to see the sun rise over the trees, the smell of coffee fills the room as she takes a deep breath of the aroma into her lungs. She opens the refrigerator, and taps her foot on the ground. Searching for something to fix, her eyes widen as she grabs the eggs and eggo's, Tommy walks into the kitchen, fixing his tie around his neck. He takes a deep breath of the nice aroma of eggs and coffee, he smiles.

"Smells good and it's only 5:15" Tommy says as he walks over to Kimberly and kisses her on the cheek.

"Yeah take a seat hun the foods almost done." Kimberly says as Tommy takes a seat at the kitchen table. They sit down together and smile as they eat the eggo's and eggs and sip there coffee.

Zack walks into his office, clearing his throat and drinking his coffee he jumps over his desk smiling as he looks at his wrist. "Zack mans back in business" he says as he sits in his chair and put his feet on his desk. He smiles he picks up his Cd's sorting through them.

"Catherine what time does my intro hip hop class come in?" He asks as he put his feet on the ground

"6 sir" Catherine says as he looks at the clock

"Dang that's in 5 minutes" he says to himself as he stands up and begins to stretch.

A group of people walk into the room as they begin to chatter, looking back and forth towards each other. He claps his hands and turns on music and jumps in front of the students.

"Okay guys let's do this just follow me" He says as he begins to move his feet and legs. The music fills the room as everyone follows him.

"The thing about dancing is you must feel it and move to it" He says as he spins around. He claps his hands as he stops and smiles towards the class.

Trini walks down the stairs into her basement to see Billy working on his invention, rotating the camera. He sighs as he slams his hands on the desk, and pushes his tools off the his desk.

Trini runs down the stairs resting her hands on his shoulders, "Billy are you okay?" she asks as she squeezes his shoulders with care and concern.

He rests his head in his hands holding back tears "It's not working, like it won't capture close zoom" he says as he lifts his head up showing Trini the issue, "See I don't know what to to do know, everything else works fine but that" He adds as he and Trini look at the wiring.

She kneels down swinging her hair out of her face looking at each wire. She clears her throat and pulls on a wire, slowly loosening it she takes a deep breath and slowly pulls the wire out look at the end. "Do you have any gum hun?" She asks as she bites the end of the wire off, Billy looks at her and spits his gum into his hand. Handing it to her she smiles and puts the gum onto the wire, putting the wire back into the machine. "Now try it babe" she says as she stands up and kisses him.

He try's the machine and smiles as Trini walks away "Thank you hun, where are you going?" Billy says as he turns around seeing Trini walks up the stairs.

"The store. Then I'm going to meet Kimberly at the mall and we are going to look for a new wardrobe for her" Trini says as she leaves the basement closing the door. Billy shrugs and leans back in his chair smiling.

Thrax paces back in forth looking at his parents as they sit in there thrown. Baboo enters the room with a box in his hands, as a group of puddies pull a large crate behind them. Baboo kneels at Thrax and hands him the box.

Thrax smiles as he grabs the box and hands it to Rita. "Now mother all you need to say is the spell and he shall rise" He says as Rita's eyes widen with excitement. "My plan is coming together Father" Thrax says as he looks at Zedd and laughs. Rita reaches into the box to pull out a Green Candle, she smiles as she places it down a table and lights it.

"Open the crate and place him on the table" She screams as the puddies place a lifeless Green Ranger on the table. She holds her hand in front of the candle as the flame rises and thunder crashes around the Moon Palace. "Per vox of malum EGO to order vos ut orior oriri ortus , quod pugna. Per is candela is mos tribuo vos eternus vita. Iam orior oriri ortus meus malum Viridis Rangerone , quod pugna." She adds as he Green Ranger rise once again gripping his Dagger.

"Masters how may I fulfill your needs" The Green Ranger says as he bows to them.

"Go to Reefside High and stop Tommy now" Thrax says as the Green Ranger bows and teleports to earth.

Zeltar sits atop of the command center meditating. He slowly rises above the ground hovering, he rocks back and forth and humming to himself as he enters a trance. Flames rise from his body as a phoenix bird leaves his body flying around him. The flames turn green as the bird screeches loudly and fly's around the flames. He opens his eyes and the flames disappear, leaving a green ash. He looks at it and gasps as he runs to the viewing globe, to see a green dot flying towards earth. "They didn't, they couldn't" He says as he steps back from the viewing globe in shock. "I know where you are going"He says as he runs to the center of the command center, teleporting himself away.

"Okay class now everyone sit down somewhere and we'll begin class outside" Tommy says as his class sits down on the ground taking there notebooks out.

"Dr. Oliver why are we outside" A student says as she sits down on her book bag

"Well Kelly its a nice sunny day out so why not sit back outside and relax" Tommy says as he claps his hands and paces in front of the class.

Zeltar arrives to see the green dot slowly approaching earth, he looks around to see Tommy walking around under a tree. "Tommy" he yells as he runs towards him. Tommy looks up seeing Zeltar running towards him. Security sees him running towards Tommy and cuts him off, holding him back from reaching Tommy.

"Guy's it's okay he's my help for today" Tommy says as he walks towards Zeltar and the guards.

"I need to talk to you Tommy" Zeltar says as he pushes the guards off of him walking towards Tommy grabbing his arm pulling him away from the public. "Your in grave danger, they have the Green candle and the original Green Ranger." Zeltar says as Tommy chuckles

"Listen I have a class right now we can take care of it after I get out okay your welcome to join" Tommy says as Zeltar nods and follows him to his class.

The Green Dot catches speed as it catches as it crashes into the ground. They look in shock as everyone outside screams and runs away from the debris and flames. Tommy and Zeltar run towards the flames as rise.

"He's back" says Zeltar as he stops and pulls back Tommy. Tommy looks at him in shock and suspense, "Ophiuches go call the others tell them to come here fast. We are going to need all the help we can get" He adds as Ophiuches walks out of the flames gripping the Dragon Dagger pointing at Zeltar. "GO!" Zeltar yells as he runs towards Ophiuches.

Tommy runs inside towards his office looking at his wrist. "Ugh I wish I had my communicator on me" He says to himself as he reaches his office shutting his door, he panics and opens his drawer seeing, his communicator lying in the bottom of the drawer, he looks out his window to see Zeltar and Ophiuches fighting. "Guys come to Reefeside High we have a big issue" Tommy says into his communicator.

Zeltar jumps in the air dodging the attack, he lands on his feet breathing heavily. "Let's do this" Zeltar says as he clenches his fist. "Phoenix Spirit Power Up" He says as he claps his hands together and a Phoenix Bird fly's out of his chest, screeching and flying back into him covering his body in his Power Ranger Armor. He grips his Tomahawk and charges towards Ophiuches, as he charges towards him. "Phoenix Sword" he says as his tomahawk turns into a sword. They lock weapons as they both jump in the air.

"I killed you" Zeltar says as they both force the blades towards each other.

"Don't you get it?" Ophiuches says as he pushes Zeltar away and kicks him in the stomach, "I'll always come back" He adds as he slices his sword across Zeltar's chest. He smiles and grips his Dagger as Zeltar steps back, and grabs his chest.

Tommy runs out of his office sprinting down the hall evading all the obstacles. He opens the door to see Zeltar and Ophiuches battle there swords connect with brutal force. Tommy runs towards the fight gripping his dragon dagger. Ophiuches sees Tommy run and grins as takes out his blade blaster shooting it at Tommy watching him fly in the air and hitting the ground. Ophiuhes laughs as he forces Zeltar away and swipes his chest. He grips his Dragon Dagger and brings it to his lips. He slowly blows in the Dagger releasing a trumpet like noise. The earth shakes and building slowly fall to the ground as a loud screech is heard over Reefside High. Zeltar looks up at the Monster and watches it as it attacks the school.

"Where are the others?" Zeltar asks as he and Tommy lay on the ground.

"I called them I hope they are on there way" Tommy replies as he stands up running towards Zeltar. "we need to lure this guy away from everyone here" He adds as he helps Zeltar up.

They run towards the forest by the school, Tommy looks back seeing The Monster attack the school. "That's the Dragon Zord whats it doing?" Tommy says as he looks with heartbreak while his Zord destroys the school. He grips his Dagger and plays a trumpet tune hoping to calm the Dragon Zord, Ophiuhes throws his Dagger at Tommy as the sound plays from his Dagger. He walks towards Tommy holds his chest as Ophiuhes walks towards him. But is cut off as a pink laser as hit the ground. He steps back and looks around to see a Jason jump in the air and swing his Power Sword down onto his chest. He steps back again trying to gain his composer as he kicks Jason in the stomach. Jason falls to his knees as Zack runs and jumps over Jason as he on the ground. Striking Opiunhes with his Power Ax. Opiunhes steps back and takes out his Dagger playing the Trumpet noise once again, the DragonZord screeches and points his missiles towards the Rangers and fires his missiles striking them in the chest. Opiuhes smiles as he walks towards them as they lay on the ground. Kimberly lerks in the bushes as she sees Jason, Zack, Tommy and Zeltar lay on the ground. She takes out her power bow and aims at Opiuhes taking suttle deep breaths, she pulls back on her bow and fires. Opiunhes catches the arrow in his hands and throws it back at Kimberly, it his the ground and Kimberly comes flying out hitting the ground.

"Where are the rest of the Rangers the Yellow and Blue one" He says as he laughs "Oh wait Thrax and Goldar beat me to it, they captured them awhile ago" He says as he walks in a circle, looking at the downed Rangers.

"You won't get away with this" Zeltar says as he crawls towards him trying to get up.

"Stand down" He says to Zeltar says as he kicks him in the face and picks up Jason's power sword, Running his index finger down the blade. "Say Hello to your father for me" He adds as he throws the sword in the air catching it and thrusting it towards Zeltar's chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers all characters are own by Saban except few

Chapter 5: Old Team New Friends/ Tommy's Journey Of the White Dragon

He smiles as he thrust the sword down. Zeltar closes his eyes feeling this is the end, clenching his fist onto the ground. Opinhues yells but is struck by a soccer ball, he stumbles and drops the sword.

"Hey green guy let's play some soccer" The man says as he grabs another soccer ball and kicks it towards him. Tommy staggers up holding his side limping towards Kimberly. Opinhues charges towards the man dodging the soccer balls, he takes out his blade blaster and fires. The man jumps in the air dodging to the attack. Tommy looks at the man trying to see his face, hes tapped on the shoulder and sees a woman and a man, they help the Rangers up and lead them to safety. The man runs and kicks Opinhues in the chest before running with the others. They run deep in the woods and teleport to the Command Center.

They arrive at the command center and Tommy de-morphs smiling. "Kirsa, Ethan, Conner how'd you know?" He says to them as the all look at the Command Center, with widen eyes.

"We didn't know it was you guys we went to the school to meet up for lunch and saw flames in the distance and ran to see if we could help" Conner says as he puts his hands on Tommy's shoulder

"You know these guys?" Zeltar asks as he looks at Ethan as the rest of the Rangers de-morph

"Yeah there my team from when I first moved here" Tommy says as he smiles.

"Yeah we want to help in anyway possible" Ethan says as he looks at Zeltar in the eyes showing determination and compassion. Zeltar turns away and paces back and forth debating in his head on what to do. He looks into the viewing globe seeing the evil Dragonzord destroy Reefside. He looks back at the Rangers.

"We need all the help we can get" He says as he looks at them taking his hands as they flame. "You all up hold the sacred honor of being a Power Ranger. The key thing my Dad upheld as well" He says as he raises his hands and the phoenix spirit leaves his body. "Power of Eltar, Rangers of past and present, future and all. I summon your Powers and spirits unite these Rangers, as one once again. Replenish there powers and bring them back to there Ranger form." He says as flames shoot from his hands and the phoenix spirit fly's towards the Dino Thunder Rangers.

They rise from the ground as flames circle there body's. The phoenix spirit screeches and explodes giving the Dino Thunder team there powers back. They fall to the ground looking at there wrist, seeing there morphers.

"Our powers...There back" Kirsa says as she looks at the others and smiles at them.

Tommy looks at the viewing globe and slams his fist onto the table. "I hate to be the barer of bad news but we have some big issues" Tommy says as the Rangers walk towards the viewing globe to see Trini and Billy tied up trapped in the path of the evil Dragonzord.

"We need to do something" Jason says as he steps back. Preparing to morph.

"Let's do it guys" Tommy says as he grabs his Morpher.

"Wait Tommy, you can't this is what he wants." Zeltar says as he puts his hands on Tommy's shoulders. "The more you two are around each other the stronger he gets. The weaker you become, you and you alone must travel to Phaedos. There you will find, The White Dragon Powers" Zeltar adds as he looks at Tommy.

"Why me?" Tommy says as he looks at the Rangers.

"It's in your destiny Tommy you have the strength and spirit to control such a power. My father knew of this and made sure you were ready, for such a task. You have proven yourself beyond worthy of this task. If you do not get this power you will be destroyed, with in a matter of minutes with his attacks, sadly you no longer can control the Dragon Zord but you can. Control a power beyond belief, Tommy its up to you, go on this journey by yourself and achieve this Power or suffer a great destruction." Zeltar says as he looks at Tommy. Tommy turns and looks at Kimberly to see a stream of tears fall down her face. He looks at his hands to see a decision far to great to decide but the decision was clear, as he clenched his fist.

"I have to do what I have to do" Tommy says as he looks at the rest of the Rangers and nods to Zeltar letting him know he is ready for his journey.

"I must warn you last time you were there is much different then now. It was captured by Thrax and now his puddies are there, along with Tengu warriors. You cant morph at all or it might destroy you, but I can give you this sword. It shall protect you until you reach the chamber of the White Dragon, when you reach there you must tame the spirit and Zord. I know you will do great Tommy we all know this, good luck." Zeltar says as he Tommy hugs and kisses Kimberly before his great journey and nods to the rest of the Rangers. As Zeltar teleports him showing a black flash of light leave the command center.

Thrax laughs as he looks at Trini and Billy, as they remained tied in the Evil Dragonzord path. Each step shaking the ground, Opinhues grins as he looks at the destruction.

"You wont get away with this I promise you that" Billy says as he struggles to get free from the restraints Opinhues walks over to Billy and grins as he punches him in the face.

"Silence fool you will not stop me. Don't you understand the circle of evil have finally rejoined there is no stopping us. Zordon even knew, that he was a pathetic person that's why he was destroyed." Opinhues says as Kordon teleports behind him.

"Who dares speaks my brothers name?" Kordon says as he grips his sword and smiles at Trini, she looks away towards Billy.

"Don't you dare touch her" Billy screams as he struggles once again.

Rita and Zedd walk over towards them laughing as Thrax walks behind. "I dare for some entertainment" Zedd says as he looks at Billy and smiles.

"Son I want to see your fighting skills" Zedd says as he looks at Thrax, "Release the Blue..." Zedd stops and laughs as he looks at Trini. "Make that the Yellow Ranger, she will fight my son and Kordon... and Opinhues. While the Blue one watches" Zedd says as he laughs and the puddies release Trini.

She falls to the ground, and looks up at Zedd and towards him, kicking him in the chest, she flips and lands on her feet, and grabs her morpher. "Sabert.." Trini says but is interrupted

"No no no Ranger you can't morph yet" Thrax says as he kicks her hand causing her morpher to fly out her hand and land on the ground.

The Ranger look on at the command center, with worry and fear. As they teleport back to Reefside, as they arrive they see chaos and pandemonium flames at corner as the Evil Dragonzord destroys the city. They act fast and quickly morph, seeing the destruction left.

"We need to stop the Dragonzord" Zeltar says as he looks at the zord destroying the buildings

"Leave it to us" Conner says as he and the Dino Rangers call there Zords forming the Dino Megazord

Zeltar, Zack, Kimberly, and Jason quickly run to the middle of the city to see Trini surrounded, by Thrax, Opinhues, and Kordon. Trini try's to run but is thrown to the ground by Thrax as he smiles taking his sword out. Billy screams as he looks at Trini on the ground slowly moving towards her Morpher but is cut off by Kordon. Thrax brings his sword to the air and brings it down cutting the air, Trini looks at Billy for one last time showing a tear fall down her face closing her eyes. Zack fires a shot from his Power Cannon causing Thrax to drop his sword.

"That's not a nice way to play no is it" Zack says as Trini kicks Thrax in the face and jumps for her morpher sliding on the ground.

"Sabertooth Tiger" Trini says as she morphs rolling of the ground firing a shot towards Billy's restraints releasing him he falls to the ground grabbing his morpher. "Triceratops" he says as he morphs and kicks Opinhues in the back causing him to fall and drop his Dagger.

"Call that dreaded thing off and help us take care of them Opinhues" Kordon says as Billy and Trini run towards the other Rangers. He plays the Trumpets calling off the Dragonzord as it returns back to hits hiding spot.

"Its retreating" Ethan says as he and the Dino Ranger jump out there Zord.

"What more Rangers?" Kordon says as he fires a laser from his sword towards the Dino Rangers causing them to fly in the air, falling to the ground. Zeltar looks up at Kordon and grabs his tomahawk "Phoenix sword" He says as he gets up and charges toward the three, blocking shots with his sword. The blocked shots hit the ground as he blocks everyone the other rangers stand up and follow Zeltar as the shots hit the ground behind them.

Tommy arrives on Phaedos to see a vase wasteland. He grips his sword and looks at his map. "Which way do I go" he says as he runs his finger on the path of the map.

"Well well well a power ranger" a man says as he steps out from a tree. Tommy looks at the man in shock and surprise.

"Zeltrax, what are you doing here?" Tommy asks as he takes out his sword ready to fight.

"Guarding my post" Zeltrax says as a group of puddies grab Tommy from behind, Tommy flips the over and strike them with his sword causing them all to fall to the ground.

Zeltrax grabs his sword and charges towards the un-morphed Tommy. Zeltrax strikes Tommy in the arm as he jumps in the air. Tommy rolls on the ground dodging more harm and grabbing his arm, looking at the blood that slowly fall from his arm. He looks up at Zeltrax watching his jump into fighting stance.

"You want to play like that Zeltrax" Tommy says as he rips a sleeve of his shirt off and wraps his arm quickly "Okay I can play like that" he says as he grabs his sword and charges towards Zeltrax striking his chest repeatedly, kicking him towards the ground. Tommy watches as Zeltrax falls to the ground, he runs quickly on the path towards the Temple of the White Dragon.

Zeltar jumps in the air and fires flames from his phoenix sword. Hitting Kordon and the others in the chest. Ethan and Billy run beside each other gripping the weapons. "Okay on my count 1...2...3" Billy says as Ethan charges through the puddies and Billy jumps over him striking Opinhues in the stomach and kicking him in the face.

"Nice and easy" Kimberly says as she fires an arrow towards Thrax and Kirsa and Trini kick him to the ground.

Thrax, Opinhues and Kordon join together looking at the Rangers, Thrax grips his sword and slams it into the ground as a jet fly's past them. Tanks slowly approach firing missiles towards them.

"Whats going on?" Zeltar says as Thrax and the rest teleport away.

"Oh no it's the army" Trini says as the Rangers look back too see the tanks approach. Zeltar steps in the way of the tanks.

"Hold it" says a voice as he sees Zeltar and the Rangers, the tanks stop and a man steps out of the tank.

He looks at the Ranger as he spits on the ground. "General Jordan" He says to the Rangers, "The U.S. Army is here to support you Rangers" He adds as soldiers leap out of the tanks and vehicles and solute them.

"Thank you but sir, there to far advance for your weapons"Zeltar says as he looks at the Rangers and nod in agreement.

"Son this here war is on U.S.A. Soil and we will fight along with you whether you want us to or not." General Jordon says as Thrax, Kordon, and Opinhues reappear, with dark soldiers and puddies. "Alright men lets do the battle plan" He adds as he and his soldiers run back to there tanks.

They fire missile after missile towards them but to no avail. Thrax and Kordon jump in the air kicking the missiles back to the tanks. The men flea out jumping and running from the tanks. As the missiles hit back causing them all to explode. Conner looks at the flames and the dark soldiers quickly move into the city of Reefeside. He looks towards Ethan and Kirsa as the flames rise, U.S. Army soldiers quickly run from behind them loading there guns and rockets.

"Ready" General Jordan says

"What are they doing?" Zack as he and the Rangers re-group

"There going to shoot them" Kimberly says as they look at Zeltar, he clenches his fist and leaps in the air.

"Fire" says General Jordan as bullets and rockets fly through the air. Zeltar lands on the ground running towards Kordon kicking him in the face, as the bullets and rockets hit the ground next to him.

"We need to fight while they are down let's go" Zeltar says as grabs his sword and strikes Kordon in the chest causing him to fall.

Tommy runs through the thick heavy jungle,looking behind him every step he takes looking for Zeltrax. He stops as he reaches a temple, a stone picture of a man on a Dragon rests on the door way, he runs his hand along the door. As he looks at the inscription, "He who has pure spirit may control the power. He who has not will be destroyed on entry, of this sacred place." the scripture reads as a laser hits the door, Tommy turns around to see Zeltrax stand in his way. "This would be so much easier if I had my powers" Tommy says to himself as he runs to Zeltrax striking him with his sword, spinning in the air. Zeltrax falls to the ground. As Tommy stands on the ground, in fighting stance.

"So you wish to go into the temple of the WhiteDragon" Zeltrax says as Tommy nods, "So be it" He adds as he fires a laser into Tommy shooting him into the stone doors of the temple.

Zeltrax walks over to the broken door to see the sword that Tommy was using, laying in the ruble he bends down to pick it up. He looks at it and smirks as he throws it to the ground.

"Hey Zeltrax" a voice says as he turns around "My turn" Tommy says as he kicks him in the chest repeatedly causing him to fall into the door frame of the temple. White light hits him as he explodes screaming.

Tommy walks into the door way to a stone statue of the White Dragon Ranger he leans over to touch to feel the ground shake he looks up to see a light hit the statue he. He steps back hoping to avoid harm. The statue slowly begins to crack as a bright light shines through a screech is heard and a horn sounds as the statue shatters into pieces. Tommy covers his eyes an squints as a figure stands in the position of the statue. His eyes widen with intense fear and joy as he the figure jumps down.

"Tommy Oliver" The figure says as Tommy looks at him in shock

"How do you know my name?" Tommy asks the figure as he looks at him still in shock

"It is and has been in your destiny Tommy" The figure replies, as he hold his hand out. "Take my hand and receive this power Tommy one that is beyond belief the others need your fighting spirit" The figure adds as he old out his hand and Tommy grabs his hand taking a deep breath. A flash of light and the roar of Thunder shakes the Temple. He looks around in fear. A dragon screeches and fly's out of the figure, circling above Tommy's head. Tommy looks up as it opens its mouth and fly's into his body. Tommy shakes as he looks at the figure. Tommy falls to his knees grabbing his chest as a flicker of white armor covers his body. He looks up to see, the figure smiling.

"Now Tommy your final test you must tame your Zord" The figure says as a White Dragonzord lands on the ground shaking the temple, Tommy turns around to see the Zord sniff him and screech.

"Easy boy come here I wont hurt you I'm your friend" He says as he walks towards the Zord looking at its eyes. The Zord screeches and moves its head back and forth, as Tommy touches him.

Missiles hit the ground as buildings fall. Crushing anyone in there paths, screams echo through the air, as flames soar from the ground. Ethan rides his raper cycle shooting puddies down to the ground as they corner innocent civilians. He fires a laser from his blade blaster as he jumps in the air gliding over a group of puddies. He lands on the ground and continues to ride, a Goldar sees Ethan and takes off flying in the air. "Take that Blue Ranger" he says as he swoops down and strikes Ethan's chest. He looses control of his bike and falls to the ground sliding into gasoline, as they all explode.

Thrax stands in wonder as he looks at his puddies and soldiers destroy the Rangers. Missiles fire and gun shots are heard as the puddies fall to the ground. "Its re-reinforcement" Kimberly says as she points towards the smoke to see tanks and soldiers walk through.

"Oh forget this move" Thrax says as he grabs his sword throwing a laser's towards the re-enforcements, watching as they all fly and the flames rise over the tanks. He continues to fire the lasers striking soldiers and the Rangers. As he looks towards Zeltar and smiles striking him down across the ground hitting a collapsed building, hitting his head.

Thrax stands and laughs as Kordon and Opinhues stand by his side as they watch the Rangers fall to the ground. "You can never defeat us the circle of evil is complete and so is this planet." Kordon says as a loud screech is heard from above as lasers hit the ground, as Kordon fly's in the air. The Rangers look up to see a shimmer in the sky. "What is that" Kirsa says as she looks up in the sky, laying on the ground. "It's..." Kimberly begins to say but is cut off by Thrax "The White Dragon" he says as he points to the sky, looking at the zord, as it fires a missile hitting all Thrax and Opinhues.

They fly towards the ground hitting the dirt, as Tommy jumps out. He pulls out his sword and charges towards them striking puddies with his sword. Thrax, Kordon, and Opines quickly teleport away as they see Tommy wraith. As the smoke clears the rangers slowly stand to see Tommy de-morphered breathing deeply. Kimberly looks in shock as she sees her love once again fearing the worst, she quickly runs with tears streaming down her face and hugs him. Tommy looks at the other rangers and sees Zeltar in the distance laying on the ground. They quickly runs towards Zeltar to see his unconsidered body. He shakes and squirms as he opens his eyes.

"Oh no the plan is complete we must act fast" Zeltar says as he awakes and teleports the rangers back to the command center.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers all characters are own by Saban except few

Chapter 6: Circle of Evil

They look at Zeltar as they arrive, he looks back and looks up at the sun set. He thinks to himself and turns around, "You must go home now" Zeltar says as he runs to the command post pressing buttons. As the Rangers look at each other in confusion.

"Zeltar wait what's going on" Billy says as the Rangers nod in agreement.

Zeltar sighs as he sits on the ground looking at the Rangers. "After my father was betrayed and came to earth. The war broke out Kordon and Opinhues as well as Thrax. Joined forces and began to take over Eltar's alliance's. By that I mean they took over all the other planets, our frontlines where taken out we had no other alliances. This created the Circle of Evil" Zeltar says

"Why the circle? Why not triangle seeing how there is only three people in there" Ethan asks

"When all three powers are combined it forms an evil power that can destroy any planet. They know that the we will stop them so are slowly using there powers to weaken us. This power can destroy planets, we need to stop them. I've seen the damage and destruction, this can do. Now go and rest we need to stay healthy before this gets any worse" Zeltar says as the Rangers teleport home. Zeltar sits on the ground and sighs as he looks at his wrist and a tear falls down his face. Not knowing what to do.

The Rangers arrive back at Reefside High looking at each other and the flames left by Thrax and his evil team. The sounds of crying and fear echo as the flames crackle on the ground. Ethan runs towards a burning building as he hears screams, "Help me some one please" A voice screams as Ethan runs through the flames as they rise and debris falls. He covers his face as debris falls towards the grounds, he arrives to see a door smoke rising from the cracks. "Help me" screams the voice, as Ethan reaches for the door knob, he pulls back as it burns his hands. He puts his hands quickly in his pocket, banging his shoulder on the door. The voice continues to scream as Ethan runs his shoulder against the burning wood covering his face. The door falls and Ethan falls to the ground looking around the room, smoke drifts out the room. He looks up to see a crying shadow in the corner crying, the shadow looks at him with tears in it eyes, cringed in the corner.

He stands up and runs towards the figure to see a crying girl. "Are you okay?" He asks as he kneels down to the girl.

"No I ran in here when that monster showed up, and when it hit here fell and I broke my ankle" She says as she looks at him wiping tears from her eyes.

"It's okay I'm here to help you" Ethan says as he picks her up, quickly carrying her out of the burning building. The flames rise as Ethan carry's the girl in his arms, the buildings walls and ceiling slowly collapse, as he runs towards the door as the girl presses her head and face in his chest.

The sound of a building crashing echos as the Rangers look towards the sound. They quickly run towards the sound to see the flames rise from the ruble they look at each other in fear as they look for Ethan. Kirsa runs towards the fallen building with the Rangers behind her, they stop to see Ethan running from the rumble with the girl in his arms. He falls to the ground as the Rangers run to him, the woman helps roll him over. "Ethan" Says as he checks to see if he's breathing. "He's breathing but barley get a medic now" Zack says as Billy runs towards a group of paramedics. The paramedics grab a stretcher and run towards the Rangers as Zack steps back from Ethan's unconscious body. The paramedics strap him to the stretcher as they talk into there walkies talkies, loading him into the ambulance and quickly driving away.

The rangers watch the ambulance leave as the sirens slowly fade away. They look at each other in fear as they walk look back at the fallen building.

"Wasn't there a girl with him to?" Conner said as she points to the ground where the girl was standing.

"Yeah but she must've left" Tommy says as they begin to walk towards the school.

Ethan lays on the stretcher as the ambulance, speeds towards the hospital He opens his eyes to see a paramedic checking his vitals, "Whoa Nelly you took in a lot of smoke" The paramedic says as he taps an I.V. Bag watching as the liquid slowly drip. Ethan looks out the window to see a flaming ball race towards the ambulance. He quickly sits up, "Stop the ambulance now" he says as the paramedic pushes him back down on the stretcher but to be interrupted as the flaming ball hits the ambulance. Causing it to flip in the air, skidding across the road. Ethan stands up and looks at the paramedic laying on the outside of the chard ambulance. He presses his communicator, "Guys we have a problem" He says as he exits the ambulance. He slowly walks away from the ambulance, passing flames.

"Hello Blue Ranger" Opinhues says as he steps from behind a tree. "Miss me?" He adds in a sarcastic tone taking out his dragon sword.

"Not a bit" Ethan says as his morpher appears atop of his communicator "Dino Thunder Power Up. Huh" he adds as he morphs.

"Aw how sweet you changed just for me" Opinhues says "But to bad you won't be fighting me Soldiers assemble" he adds as a group of Dark Soldiers appear in front of Ethan.

He looks at the Soldiers as they all slowly walk towards him. "Tricera Shield" Ethan says as he grips his shield and brings it to his chest as a yellow golden light shines around it. He charges towards the soldiers, as he yells. The soldiers swarm around him as he pushes them away with his shield, striking them down. He steps back as he looks at the soldiers and smiles. "It's been a long time but why not try it" He says as he clenches his fingers to make a fist. "Super Dino Mode" He yells as his Ranger suit grows and shines, he force of the transformation, pushes the soldiers to the ground. Opinhues smiles as he looks at Ethan and grins. "Soldiers get him" He yells as the soldiers stand up from the ground and race towards him. Ethan strikes them in the chest and watches them all turn into dust.

"Guys we have a problem" Ethan says as he pushes a soldier, to the ground. And blocks an attack with his shield.

He swipes his shield on a soldiers chest, looking towards the sky hoping that his fellow Rangers will arrive to help him. A siren is heard as Ethan looks around kicking the soldiers away. A police car arrives as the police quickly exit there car, pointing there guns at the soldiers.

"Freeze... Drop your weapons or we'll shoot" An officer says as he fires a shot in the air. Opinhues looks at the officer and fires a laser from his Dragon Dagger, hitting the police car. The cop fly's in the air as the car explodes flames rising from the car. "I need back up now" The cop says as he falls to the ground. Ethan runs towards the downed cop taking out his blade blaster, firing shots clearing a path, from the soldiers.

"Are you okay?" Ethan says as he kneels next to the cop. The cop nods yes as he slowly gets up, Ethan fires another laser as the soldiers charge towards him and the cop. Opinhues stands and smiles as he looks at Ethan, he grips his Dagger and fires a laser towards Ethan. He pushes the cop to the ground as the laser hits Ethan and the ground flames sorrowing from the ground. The cop hits the ground once again looking at Opinhues as he walks towards him grinning.

"Now that the Blue Ranger is down you can help me give your planet a message" He says as he grabs the cop and teleports from the scene.

Ethan slowly opens his eyes to see himself un-morphed and the police officer. He looks at his wrist and presses his communicator. "Zeltar... Guys...Any one there?" He says as he is quickly teleports away.

Thrax sits atop of a building looking down on the city of Reefside. Kordon walks behind him holding a box, he clears his throat as he lays the box on the ground beside of Thrax. He looks down and smiles at the box and grabs it.

"Was there an issue?" Thrax asks as he opens the box, his eyes widen as he pears into the box to see a bright light. He chuckles as screams soar from the box, he stands up, holding the box over his head.

"Well well well. You finally have the box of screams" Opinhues says as he steps out of a dark corner of the roof, throwing the police officer onto the ground.

"Yes I do this plan is finally coming together" Thrax says "The box of screams combined with our powers will unleash the army of the dead. We are only missing one thing, the phoenix morpher." He adds as he chuckles. "Is this our sacrifice?" Thrax says as he smiles towards the officer. Opinhues nods as they all take out there swords gripping them, as they walk towards the officer.

The officer takes out his gun firing shots towards them, but to only to see them bounce off there armor. He pushes himself off the ground and runs towards the door but to only see that its locked. He closes his eyes and screams. Thrax opens the box, screams erupt from the box, as he grabs the officers head slowly bringing his head closer to the box. The officer continues to scream as a white fog leaves his mouth and he turns pale, his eyes slowly rolling in the back of his head as Thrax releases his hand from the officers head, watching him slowly fall to the ground. Thrax smiles as he kneels down to see a dead police office.

"Just how it used to work" Thrax says as he stands up stabbing the lifeless corpse in the head. Watching it quickly turn to dust as the wind carry's it away.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers all characters are own by Saban except few

Chapter 7: The Box of Screams

Ethan arrives in front of the command center. He holds his ribs as he quickly runs inside. He looks around the room to see the Rangers looking into the globe. He walks over to see the globe he clears his throat looking at the Rangers. The Rangers turn to see Ethan panting and sweating.

"Ethan what happened?" Tommy says as he urges Ethan to sit

"Opinhues he did an ambushed on me. I called you guys what happened?" Ethan says as he kneels to the ground holding his stomach.

"We never got it Ethan" Billy says as he and the other Rangers help Billy to his feet

"We weren't supposed to get it" Zeltar says as he walks over to the Rangers. "They have the box of screams" Zeltar adds as the Rangers look at him

"Whats that?" Trini ask as she looks at Zeltar

"Its a box full of the dead's touchpaper and abandoned souls that have died in battle. If they use there powers with that box they will unleash an awful army that we will not have the power to defeat I fear." Zeltar says as he looks at the rangers showing fear in his eyes.

"Can we stop it before it gets to that point?" Kirsa says as she looks at Zeltar

"Yeah there has to be something to stop it" Jason says as he walks over to Zeltar

"There is one thing" Zeltar says as he sighs. "They can't unleash the army until they have my morpher. The moment they get my morpher it will complete it all." Zeltar adds as a noise sounds off, and a flashing red light circles they command center. They run to the viewing globe to see Opinhues, Thrax and Kordon. Firing off into the street, laughing. The Rangers look at each other knowing what they have to do. They step back from the globe grabbing there morphers.

"Ready guys?" Jason says as they sound off there morphing calls.

"Mastodon" Zack says

"Triceratops" Billy says

"Pterodactyl"Kimberly says

"Sarbertooth Tiger" Trini says

"Tyrannosaurus" Jason says as the Rangers morph

"Spirit of the White Dragon" Tommy adds as he morphs, showing his Ranger suit, as a white dragon emerges from behind him, opening his mouth and crashing down onto Tommy as he remains unfazed

"Dino Thunder Power Up" Conner Ethan and Kirsa says as they press there morphers.

"Spirit of the Phoenix" Zeltar says as they all morph into there Ranger suits

The Rangers spring into action as they arrive in the city of Reefside to see flames erupt from the ground and crowds of people running and screaming. Kirsa look a top of a sky scrapper to see Thrax laughing. "Look there's Thrax" Kirsa says as she points towards Thrax. "Yeah well there is Opinhues" Conner says as he points. "Well there's Kordon" Ethan says as the rangers look at three different buildings split on there decision of what to do.

"We'll split up" Zeltar says "I'll take Thrax, Tommy you and Zack take Opinhues, and Jason you and Conner take Kordon. Everyone else clear people out of here and take care of what ever else comes." He adds as the rangers split, and run towards the buildings.

"Super Dino Mode" Conner says as his Ranger suit spikes up and his helmet roars in rage.

Conner and Jason quickly scale the building holding there weapons tightly Kordon begins laughs as he sees Jason and Conner, running up the building. He fires a laser as they jump into the air landing on top of the building. Conner swipes his hands onto Kordon's chest watching him step back, shaking off the strike and chuckles.

"Is that all you got?" He says as he looks at Conner.

"No we also have this" Jason says as he jumps in the air striking Kordon with his Power sword.

Kordon steps back and grabs his chest and smirks as he looks at Jason. "My turn Red Rangers" Kordon says as he stands up and strikes them both. Pushing Conner towards the edge of the building. Conner leas back and sees the devastating fall before he catches his balance and lunges towards Kordon.

Tommy and Zack arrive to see Opinhues stand atop of the building watching the wind slowly blow towards him.

"This will be fun" Opinhues says as he turns around passing back and forth looking at Tommy and Zack. "I mean me standing on this skyscraper, you joining me up here. Look at the flames aah it reminds me so much of Eltar. Now what can I help you Rangers with" Opinhues says as he stops and looks at the Rangers gripping his Dagger.

"You can help us by leaving" Zack says as he takes out his power axe. "But we all know that wont happen now will it" He adds as he and Tommy slowly walk towards Opinhues.

"Yeah you are so right" Opinhues says as he charges towards Tommy and Zack.

Opinhues jumps in the air kicking Tommy and Zack in the chest watching them fall to the ground. He lands on the ground sliding towards the edge of the building. He takes out his blade blaster and fires towards them watching Tommy and Zack fly in the air. He smiles an walks over to them, grinning he puts his blade blaster away and looks at Tommy and Zack rolling on the floor.

"Now you know how much power I have. Your planet will be like all the others, fall to there knees" Opinhues says.

"Your wrong my friend because we will never give up" Zack says as he shoots Opinhues in the chest causing him to fall to the ground.

Zeltar looks around the top of the building, searching for Thrax. He takes his tomahawk out gripping the handle. Waiting for Thrax, the building shakes as a laser is fired towards Zeltar. Zeltar jumps in the air dodging the laser, as he fires one back hitting Thrax in the chest. He grins as he watches Zeltar land on the roof top.

"So this is how we fight?" Thrax says as he looks at Zeltar stand in front of the smoke as it rises.

"Yes Thrax. I know you to well and I won't let this planet suffer like all the rest." Zeltar says as Thrax laughs

"Suffer how ever do you mean suffer" Thrax says as the wind blows "Look at this planet we can make this just like home" He adds as he raises his arms in excitement.

"How will it be like home, Eltar has nothing left, no life, no sun. You destroyed it out of greed and envy, you destroyed my home, for what?" Zeltar says as he walks over to Thrax.

"Power to show every other planet my family is no longer weak" Thrax says as he grins and pushes Zeltar away.

"I will not let you destroy this planet" Zeltar says as his tomahawk extends into a sword

"Then we will fight and taste my blade" Thrax says as he and Zeltar charge towards each other, holding there weapons in hand.

There blades connect against each other as they cross paths. Zeltar swipes his sword across Thrax's stomach, Thrax steps back and fires lasers from his sword. Zeltar dodges each one to only to see the lasers fly and hit a building.

"My job is done" Thrax says as he swipes his sword across Zeltar's chest and kicking him off the edge of the building and quickly teleporting away.

Kordon looks at the falling building and laughs as he fires a laser towards Jason and Conner. They dodge they attack only to see that it hit the floor and the building slowly collapses. Conner runs towards Kordon firing lasers from his Thundermax blaster. He jumps in the air, firing one more shot, while he glides in the air. Kordon catches Conner and throws him to the ground, Kordon laughs as he teleports away. Conner rolls on the ground as the building continues to fall Jason runs over to Conner picking him up and putting him on his shoulders. "We need to get out of here" Jason says as he carry's Conner to the edge of the falling building, the building continues to fall.

Opinhues steps back as Tommy and Zack jump in the air striking him repeatedly in the chest. He stops as Tommy and Zack and charge towards him with there weapons in hand. Opinhues grins and grips his Dragon Dagger, "Just a little closer" He whispers to himself as they come closer. He grins as he fires a laser striking Tommy and Zack in the chest, pushing them into the air and off the building. "My job is done" He says as he teleports away and Tommy and Zack continue to fall off the building.

Tommy and Zack scream as the building falls behind them the ruble passing by them. Jason looks down to see the fall, as the building slowly begins to crumble underneath his and Conner's feet. He looks at Conner "You might hate me now but you will thank me later" He says as he jumps off the building taking Conner with him. Zeltar looks at the crumbling buildings and jumps off the building, he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "Spirit of the Phoenix ignite" He says as transforms into a Phoenix bird, gliding towards the other Rangers catching them in mid air.

They land on the ground as the other Rangers run towards them. The buildings fall to the ground destroyed. Debris fly's through the air, thunder claps down onto the ground. As the rangers look around.

"We should go" Billy says as he helps Ethan up from the ruble.

"What happened to Conner?" Trini says as she helps Jason lift him from the ground.

"Kordon before the buildings fell he attacked me and Conner" Jason says as he and Trini take off Conner's helmet.

"Where's Zeltar?" Kimberly says as the Rangers look around.

"I'm right here" He says as he glares into the setting sun, watching as it slowly passes the horizon. The Rangers look at him, trying to understand what is happening. Zeltar grips his Tomahawk as he continues to look at the sun.

"Is everything okay?" Tommy asks as he walks over to Zeltar.

"I have a strange feeling the ritual for the box has began" He says as he turns around looking at all the Rangers. "If it has we will have more problems than anything, we have so far encountered" He says as he sighs and looks at the sun.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers all characters are own by Saban except few

Chapter 8: The Box of Screams

Thrax sits in his chair tapping his fingers atop of the box, waiting anxiously for his news. Kordon walks in with Opinhues, looking at Thrax as they all smile. "Where are your parents?" Kordon says as he and Opinhues stop in there steps. Thrax smiles as he looks at the box, Opinhues smiles as he walks towards Thrax in astonishment.

"You put them in the box of screams?" Kordon asks as he walks over looking at the box. Thrax nods as he smiles, slowly chuckling in achievement.

"Why?" Opinhues asks as he looks at Thrax in confusion "There your parents." He adds as he stretches his hand out towards the box.

"It needed to be done in order for this box to work great power of evil and good must be in here. It also will show my Father who is the better villain, saying I can't beat the Power Rangers with out his or my mothers help." Thrax says as he stands up looking at the box. "Pfft I have the power and the soldiers, he fought them for years and still could never defeat them" He adds as he grabs his fathers staff gripping it in his hands.

"Thrax you've gone mad with power haven't you?" Kordon asks as he opens the box, looking down in the depth of the box, to see souls trapped climbing over each other

"Do you know what this box does. The greatest powers ever are in here, who ever holds this box holds the key, to that power. The army of the dead is nothing but power, in order to beat the Rangers this box is all we need." Thrax says as he holds Lord Zedd's staff in the air pointing it towards the box, and watching as a black beam fly's into the staff.

Zeltar and the Rangers walk through the ruble of Reefside, looking for survivors. Zeltar stops and looks in the distant as a cloud of dust rises from the ground, he squints his eyes to see a truck flying towards the city. The truck stops as two feet hit the ground.

"Alright men search and rescue" General Jordan says as he and his men exit the truck."Well well well the power rangers, we meet again." he adds as he walks over to the rangers spitting on the ground.

"What are you doing here?" Zeltar says as he walks over to the general

"I'm here to do something you Power Rangers haven't been able to do win" He says as he takes out a gun and cocks it back. "You guys have persuaded me to give you a chance and you blew it. Now I have orders from the CIA, FBI, Congress, and The President of these United States, to take down this intergalactic threat for good." He adds as he walks past Zeltar.

"How do you suppose to do that General?" Tommy asks as he steps in General Jordan's way

He stops as he looks at Tommy "Same way we always have White Dragon force, power, and strategy" he says as walks around Tommy.

"This isn't good" Jason says as The Rangers watch the General walk away

"They have no idea what they are up against" Kimberly adds

General Jordon walks through the streets of the destroyed Reefeside as the Rangers de-morph and teleport away back to the command Center.

"Any alien like creature you see shoot it. Do you understand?" He says as he looks at his men gripping his pistol.

"Sir yes sir" The soldier's say as they grip there weapons making sure they are ready to shoot on site.

They continue to walk, down the streets passing smoking ember and ruble. The ground shakes as the soldiers continue to walk. The rocks shake as they look at the ground, little pebbles shake on the ground as each soldier looks at each other showing fear in there eyes.

"Here it is men" General Jordan says as he holds his gun towards the ground, "Hold your ground men this is it" He adds as the giant hole opens and a flames rise from the ground screams echos from the hole as the General and his men stand still in shock.

"Thrax I thought you said the you need the phoenix morpher in order to use the army" Kordon says as they look at earth.

"My parents powers where enough so I can use the army for now but I will need the phoenix morpher soon" Thrax says as he smiles.

The flames crash down onto the ground spreading like lava, bursting into flames. General Jordan and his men begin to flee as the flames rise from the ground, forming into soldiers. "Fire at will men" He says as he fires a bullet towards the flames. The men drop there guns and flee away as the screams echo. General Jordan continues to fire his gun emptying each clip and re-loading, watching as the bullets fly through each flame formation of a soldier. The flames circle around him as he looks around watching the flames spread around him. General Jordan screams as a flaming monster forms.

"What do you want?" General Jordon says as he yells towards the flaming soldiers and monster, over the ear shattering screams.

"Your planet" The monster says as the screams grow louder and louder.

His eyes grow wider as he sees the soldiers form in line and slowly march. He drops his gun and quickly runs away.

"Get me the power rangers" He says in a walkies talkie as he jumps over the flames and runs to safety

The Rangers sit in the command center covered in ash, sulking as they look at each other. They watch the viewing globe looking at the monster and its army forming and walking through Reefside.

"He's back" Zeltar says as he slams his hands down on a table.

"Zeltar what is that" Billy says as he and the Rangers look at Zeltar

"The ruler of the dead army. The one man or thing that no one has been able to stop not even contain, Kingatom. He controls the army of the dead, he's destroyed planets, until one day my father contained him in a box. This is known as the box of screams we hided it deep in the Eltar forest but when the war began Thrax found the box. But hes missing one more source of power in order to make the army full." Zeltar says as the Rangers look at him in surprise and terror.

"Who?" The rangers ask as they look at each other thinking it could be one of them.

"Me my powers are handed down from my father this morpher is the only key to the army falling or rising" He adds as the Rangers look at Zeltar with concern

"We got to make sure that doesn't happen then" Tommy says as he walks over to Zeltar as he looks at his morpher.

Thrax looks down onto the flames as he teleports down to earth. "Kingatom" he yells over the roar of the flames as they rise. The flames move as the soldiers appear through the flames, and Kingatom rises around the flames. Walking through the flames as his soldiers stand at attention.

"Well Thrax what's going on you summon me and get me out of that box, and now my men have barely any energy to fight" He says as he looks at Thrax pointing towards his men.

"I gave you my parents, all we need now is the Phoenix Morpher" Thrax replies as he walks past Kingatom.

Kingatom walks towards Thrax grabbing his shoulder "Well get it for me. I only have enough energy for me and a few of my men. Listen Thrax if you want my help with this, knowing my power and how I can easily destroy you then you will get it for me soon. Until then I shall come and go when I feel like it"

"You will come when I summon you and your army" Thrax says as he turns around taking out his sword.

Kingatom laughs as he takes out his sword. "Look at you. You barely know what to do. You think you do but look at this power. You need a person that knows what to do that has been in this situation before." He says as he walks around Thrax

"That why he has us" Kordon says as he and Opinhues teleport looking at Thrax and Kingatom.

"Well... well.. The brother of the late Zordon. Oh and the tamer of the green dragon." Kingatom says as he looks at the two walking towards him and Thrax.

"Kingatom haven't seen you in awhile how was the box" Kordon says angrily as he walks up to him taking out his sword pushing it against his neck.

"You dare Kordon take a life of a man who is on your side" Kingatom says as he smiles and laughs.

"Stop this foolishness we will go back and plan our attack, we need to figure out a way to weaken the Power Rangers." Thrax says as they all teleport away.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers all characters are own by Saban except few

Chapter 9: Bring Me the Power Rangers

General Jordan arrives in a jeep at the pentagon, holding a briefcase. He walks into the building breathing heavily. He walks towards a thickly heavy armored door. He takes out a card and brings it across a black panel, watching a heavy red light turn green. The doors snap and sound each lock moving making its own sound, his eyes widen as the doors open. He clenches tightly onto the briefcase and walks into the door way as the heavy metal door opens. As he walks in a group of soldiers accompany him walking past ringing phones and papers being passed around. He turns down a long white hallway looking at cameras as they rotate capturing his every movement. He takes out his card and swipes it in a black reader, and opens a door.

"Welcome General Jordan, what do you have that is so important for us to see at this time?" A voice says as Jordan walks in the room and stands in front of a table.

"Hello and thank you sir for having me at such short notice" He says as he puts the briefcase on the table pushing the unlocking button and handing out pieces of paper.

"So as you see here the United States Senate, The Vice President and myself President Barack Obama are all here, what do you have to show us" He says as he looks at the pieces of paper.

"Yes and thank you sir once again." Jordan says as he clears his throat. "Recently the United States has been plagued with a war, greater than our own imagination. We have been brought into a war, we never wanted and now we want answers. The Power Rangers are our only protectors but they have brought there war from a different planet to our planet our home. Now we need the Power Rangers for one thing, and that's answers right now. Why? Why here? Why our planet?" He adds as he hands out a folder.

"General Jordan whats this?" The President asks as he opens the folder to see a picture of flames and another picture of three men.

"That is the enemy sir" General Jordan says "But we know nothing of them" he adds as he hangs his head down in shame.

"Well I say right now we vote. All in favor of declaring war against these monsters, say I" President Barack Obama says

"I" The room erupts echos with the sound of everyone agreeing.

"Now all in favor of declaring war against the Power Rangers say I" The President says once again with the room filled with silence. Each person looking at each other in confusion and remorse thinking of the times the Power Rangers saved them.

"I" Everyone says as they stand up preparing to leave the room before there guilt sets in.

The phone rings echoing through the dark bed room. Jason tosses and turns as he reaches for the phone barley awake.

"H...Hell..O" He forces out as his eyes remained closed.

A sound of an engine echos in the back ground. "Jason get up and turn on the news" Trini says as Jason sits up and grabs the remote, turning on the television.

"_Once again lady's and gentleman the United States government has declared war against the monster that have attacked Reefeside, and also the Power Rangers. This has been Cassidy Cornell coming to you from Washington D.C." _The television transmitted Jason's eyes widening and his heart racing but sinking. His heart filling with fear and anger, as he stood up.

"Meet us at the Command Center" Trinisays as the dial tone rings through Jason's ear

He looks out his window, the glare of orange and yellow fill his bedroom. As he sees an angry mob and fill the street. He runs out his door in nothing but a tank top and boxer shorts, bolting down his stairs grabbing his keys, and out his door. The cool night breeze hits his skin as the angry mob grows. Flaming torches and angry chants fill the night air.

"Death to the Power Rangers" The mob yells as the continue down the street

Jason looks at the growing mob. "Whats going on?" He asked as he grabs a mans arm pulling them towards him as his voice fills with anger and malaise.

"We are looking for the Power Rangers. Those cowards bringing a war to our planet, and then leaving us knowing we will loose" The man says as he jumps up and down yelling and screaming out of anger. Jason looks at the man and quickly runs towards his car, he jumps in the driver side jamming his keys into his ignition. Hocking his horn as he backs out of his drive way, and speeds off towards the Command Center.

The Rangers wait for Jason in the command center, Zeltar looks at them as he shakes his head walking back and forth. The roar of Jason car echos as he slowly pull in front of the command center. He opens the door, trying to catch his breath.

"Jason rare you okay?" Kirsa says as Jason stops and catches his breath.

"What's going on there's an angry mob out for our heads" Jason says as he looks up at the Rangers

"General Jordan got to everyone he and congress had a meeting and they declared us and Thrax and his goons all on Americas Most wanted list." Zack says as he sits in a chair. The Rangers look at each other with anger in there eyes. Towards the planet they've worked so hard to protect.

Zeltar looks at the viewing globe. To see flames fall from the sky and circle the ground around the mob.

"Rangers and Humans listen well. Thrax has made a bargain for you. Surrender your pitiful planet to us and you shall not be destroyed. But if you choose not to, we will destroy your planet and all who live on it"Kingatom says as Zeltar grips his hands knowing what will happen. "You have until the sun rises to give your answer" he adds as General Jordan and his men arrive at the seen with tanks and jeeps.

"Fire at will men" He says as missiles and bullets fly in the air towards Kingatom.

"What are we going to do guys?" Kimberly says as the Rangers look at each other knowing what to do but fears of what may happen.

"Fight" a voice says as the Rangers look towards Zeltar in shock.

Zeltar and The Rangers look the viewing globe once more as they morph and teleport back to Reefeside

Missiles explode as Kingatom hits them all with lasers. He roars calling upon his soldiers as they rise from the ground. Charging towards the General Jordan and his men.

"Take them out men" Jordan says as a missile hits the ground the soldiers continue to charge. General Jordan runs towards a jeep opening the door rummaging through backseat. He sees a briefcase and opens it, as a missile hits the ground in-front of the jeep. He looks at a red phone laying in the briefcase, as he take the receiver and puts it towards his ear.

"Surrender" says a sulky voice as General Jordan nods in agreement.

General Jordan runs out of the jeep waving a white flag. The Power Ranger run by him holding there weapons. "Arrest them" General Jordan says as soldiers circle around the Rangers. General Jordan runs towards Kingatom waving the white flag in his hands."We surrender" He yells as the Rangers hang there head down with a feeling of loss and betrayal Kingatom looks General Jordan, smiling in victory.

"Excellent " He says as he continues to smile "The first order of business destroy the Power Rangers" He adds as the his soldiers cheer in agreement.

Zeltar breaks free and teleports him and the rangers to safety Kingatom screams in anger as the Rangers teleport. The Rangers arrive back at the Command Center, frazzled at what just happened. Zeltar looks at the night sky and closes his eyes. The Rangers look at him not knowing what is happening.

"What's he doing?" Billy asked as the Rangers de-morph and Zeltar screams in anger. The Rangers cover there ears in terror as they look at Zeltar scream and burst into flames. A phoenix rises from the ashes and fly's towards the night sky.

"Thrax, Opinhues, Kordon, and Kingatom, at sunrise we fight" The Phoenix says as it fly's towards the ground and hits it flames rising into the air. The Rangers run towards Zeltar, to see him get up and walk away. "Sunrise we fight for the last time I hope." He says as he walks inside and The Rangers follow.

Thrax sits and smiles as he watches the flames die down. "Excellent" He says as he looks at his soldiers. "Sunrise we fight" He says as his soldiers jump and down and cheer.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers all characters are own by Saban except few

Chapter 10: Live By the Blade Die By the Blade

The sun slowly rises over the horizon. The sound of marching echos through the morning, as Thrax and his army march to the center of Reefside. He looks at his soldiers and smiles as he grips his sword, shooting buildings down with his lasers.

"Opinhues, Kordon, Kingatom" He says as hey join him in front of the march. "Assemble your man, I want Zeltar to understand this will be his last fight" he adds as he grips his sword and continues to walk.

Zeltar and the Rangers run through the ruble of Reefside. They look at the buildings as they run through the demolished streets, leaping over potholes. They stop to see a line of soldiers and Thrax standing in the center smiling.

"Ready guys?" Zeltar says as He and the Rangers take out there morphers

"Ready" They say

"Dino Thunder Power Up" Kirsa Ethan and Conner say as they morph. "Super Dino Mode" They add as there Ranger suits grow spikes and roar.

"Mastodon" Zack says as he morphs

"Pterodactyl" Kimberly says as she morphs

"Triceratops" Billy says as he morphs

"Sabertooth Tiger" Trini says as she morphs

"Tyrannosaurus" Jason says as he morphs

"Spirit of The White Dragon" Tommy says as he morphs

"Spirit Of the Phoenix" Zeltar says "Spirit of the Warrior" he and Tommy adds as his Ranger suit grows with swords growing from the armored suit.

"Power Rangers Unite" They all say as the ground explodes behind them showing there colors.

"I'll take Thrax everyone else get who ever you can. No matter what happens don't help me" Zeltar says as he looks at the Rangers as they all nod in agreement.

Thrax stands and smiles gripping his sword and points his sword in the air the sun shinning of the top. He slowly runs his down the end of the blade, he pulls down the sword "Attack!" He yells as he cuts the air firing a laser at the Power Rangers

"Go" Zeltar yells as he and the Rangers dodge the air. Landing on the ground charging towards Thrax and his army.

They jump in the air swiping there weapons in mid air firing lasers, towards the army. Zeltar runs passed the army, towards Thrax. He stands and smiles as he watches Zeltar walk through the army. "So you want to play Zeltar" He says as he holds his sword in the air. "Fine I'll play" He adds as he swings his sword in the air, firing a laser towards Zeltar.

Zeltar leaps in the air dodging the attack. "Phoenix Sword" He says as he takes out his sword, throwing flames at Thrax.

The army slowly surrounds the Rangers as they fight them off. Tommy jumps in the air and swipes the air, hitting a soldier in the chest.

"Spread out guys" Tommy says as he takes out his sword slashing the soldiers chest.

Kirsa glides through the air shooting lasers from her terragrips, as the soldiers fall to the ground. She lands on the ground kicking Opinhues in the chest, he steps back and charges towards her. As she blocks the attacks with her feet rolling on the ground. She jumps of the ground grabbing Opinhues legs flipping him on his back.

"Enough or your games. Time for mine" he says as he takes out his Dragon Dagger firing a laser at Kirsa's chest. She falls to the ground holding her chest shaking from the power of the attacks. He walks towards her laughing at her pain. "I win" He adds as he drives the dagger towards her chest. A laser hits his hand as he stops his hand releasing the dagger. Kirsa rolls off the ground and stands on her feet looking at Opinhues with a grin on her face. Opinhues looks back and charges once again but to be cut off by Kimberly and Trini as they shoot laser at him.

"Hey Kirsa us girls gotta stick together" Trini says as Opinhues falls to the ground. A loud roar echos from him as he hits the ground, it sends sound waves that strikes the girls. He stands as the girls fall to the ground laughing at them. "Now you see our power" He says as he fires a laser onto the ground. "You can never defeat us" He adds as the girls de-morph and run away.

Flames circle around Zack and Ethan as they attack Kingatoms soldiers. The flames rise as he screams in victory slamming down onto the Rangers. Zack and Ethan fly in the air, Zack grips his power cannon and fires a shot towards Kingatom. Zack and Ethan fall onto the ground rolling on the ground, as the laser bounces off of Kingatom's armor as he laughs. "Rangers try this one on for size" He says as he grips his sword throwing flames at Zack and Ethan, as they de-morph. "Zack get up" Ethan says as he tugs on Zack trying to wake him. The flames spread fast as Ethan puts Zack on his back running away.

Kordon fires randomly into the crowd, looking for the rest of the power rangers. He grins as he watches the flames rise, and debris fly through the air. Jason, Tommy, Billy, and Conner, jump in the air firing there weapons. Conner lands on the ground, charging towards Kordon, swiping his chest. Kordon groans as he steps back and falls to the ground. "How do you like that?" Conner asks in a sarcastic tone.

"I don't know, how about you tell me" Kordon reply's as he throws Conner into the air and fires a laser at him. He falls to the ground holding his ribs as de-morphs groaning in pain. Kordon laughs as he fires a laser from his sword,hitting Jason, Tommy, and Billy.

The Rangers stand still morphed charging towards Kordon, with there weapons in hand. They jump in the air, landing on there feet swiping Kordons chest. He steps back looking at the Rangers. "Lucky shot" he says as he grips his sword.

"Come back on and lets keep testing our luck" Tommy says as he waves Kordon towards him. Kordon charges towards Tommy Jason and Bill. "Hold it guys...Wait for it...Now" Tommy calls as Jason and Billy begin to sprint towards Kordon. Kordon yells as he swipes there chest, as they fall to the ground he turns around and fires a laser towards them. Tossing them in the air. Jason and Billy roll to the ground, as Kordon turns back around looking at Tommy as he jumps in the air. Tommy leaps in the air after Kordon, grabbing his sword swiping the cold sharp blade onto Tommy's chest. Tommy falls to the ground De-morphing, holding his chest. Kordon laughs as he glides through the air.

Thrax steps back as Zeltar strikes him in the stomach. Zeltar walks towards him, his face showing anger and revenge. As he approaches Thrax hes cut of by Opinhues, Kingatom, and Kordon. They look at Zeltar grinning as they grip there swords, "So its going to be a fight like that?" He ask in a sarcastic tone. "I can do that" He says as he grips his sword.

"Rebirth" He says as flames cover his body. He jumps in the air, kicking Kordon in the air and swiping his sword across Opinhues and Kingatom chest. They all fall to the ground as Thrax charges towards Zeltar. Thrax fires a laser hitting Zeltar in the chest throwing him into an abandon building.

Zeltar hits the abandon building, crashing through the outside walls hitting the floor. He stands up and clenching his fist. Cashing a flame once and shooting a fire ball towards Thrax. Zeltar leaps in the air as the fireball strikes Thrax. Zeltar races in the air grabbing and carrying him through buildings, he clenches him as he spins and throws Thrax into a building. Thrax smashes into the buildings outer walls, debris falls onto Thrax's head as he lays underneath the building. He stands up and shakes the debris off his head, he looks at Zeltar and grins. Throwing a laser Zeltar as he throws a fireball at the laser. They connect one inching towards the others back and forth, as Thrax and Zeltar push forward. Zeltar yells as the fireball cuts the laser down the middle striking the ground in front of Thrax. Thrax jumps in the air, avoiding the explosion, landing on the ground charging towards Zeltar. Zeltar smiles as he grips his sword sprinting towards. Thrax grips his sword as he and Zeltar meet and swipe each other in the chest.

"Some one has been practicing" Thrax says as he chuckles and smiles at Zeltar. "Remember Zeltar live by the blade die by the blade" He adds as he kicks Zeltar and fires a laser at Zeltar.

Zeltar fly's in the air hitting the ground. A phoenix fly's from him as he de-morphs, it circles the air, and screeches. Thrax laughs as he slowly walks towards Zeltar gripping his sword, as the blade drags on the dirt.

"This ends now Zeltar" He says as he brings his sword into the air, the blade shinning off the sun's rays.

"To ashes" Zeltar yells as the phoenix screeches and fly's towards him, growing with flames and rage as it hits Zeltar exploding on impact. Zeltars eyes open wide as the flames surround him, covering his body. Thrax steps back and joins Opinhues, Kordon, and Kingatom. They stand and watch the flames rise.

"Pitiful child, cant even handle the power" Kordon says as he looks at the rising flames.

The rangers regroup to the flames of Zeltar rise, and smoke filling the air.

"Zeltar" They all say as they watch the flames.

"Look the rest of the Rangers" Opinhues says "Let's finish them off" He adds as they all take out there weapons, walking towards the Rangers. The Rangers slowly walk backwards, looking at Thrax and the others.

"Attack" Kingatom says as he throws a fireball towards them striking the ground throwing them in the air.

The flames die down as a fist rises from the ashes. Zeltar pulls himself up, looking at his armor. His hands covered in sharp claws and his arms with a single blade covering them. He races towards the rangers as they lay on the ground.

Thrax laughs as he fires a laser from his sword, striking the Rangers once again. Zeltar leaps in the air. A loud screech echos in the air as he attacks Thrax once again. Picking him up and swiping his claws down Thraxs chest, dropping him onto the ground. Thrax rolls on the ground looking at Zeltar as he lands on the ground. "This will be your last fight" Zeltar says as Thrax stands and begins to the charge towards him. Zeltar looks at his armor and smiles and charges towards Thrax. Thrax yells as Zeltar tackles him dragging him on the ground. He picks him up and throws him into the air, he grins as he leaps in the air after Thrax. Striking him once again he brings his arm blades onto Thraxs chest. Sparks fly off of Thrax's chest as he screams in pain. Zeltar sticks his blades into Thrax's shoulders tossing him onto the ground.

Kingatom, Kordon, and Opinhues walk over to The Rangers as they lay on the ground. "Help them up" Kingatom says as they grab the Rangers.

"What are you doing?" Tommy asks as the Rangers stand up looking at the three villains.

"We will meet again Rangers remember that" Kingatom says as he Opinhues and Kordon teleport away.

Thrax stands on his feet looking at Zeltar as he lands on the ground walking towards him. "Thrax surrender before it is to late" He says as looks at Thrax slowly bleeding.

"Never you will live by the blade then you shall die by the blade" He says as he fires a laser towards Zeltar.

"Have it your way" Zeltar says as he catches the laser and fires it back towards Thrax. He fly's in the air hitting the ground once again.

He stands up smiling, "You think you can kill me Zeltar. I am Thrax I am the destroyer of planets and no one. I mean no one will ever stop me" He says as Kingatom teleports behind him.

"You lied to me. Saying your plan will work and I will have the phoenix morpher. But do I Thrax?" Kingatom says as he walks towards Thrax. "No so now I will take your powers so I will be the ruler of earth." He adds as he take his sword swiping it across Thrax's body Thrax screams and explodes. "This is not over Zeltar I promise you that" He adds as he teleports away.

The Rangers race over to see Zeltar, to see him de-morph. The Rangers look at each other as Kingatom teleports away leaving a path of flames behind him. The sound of jeeps echos through the destroyed streets of Reefside. The rangers slowly turn to see army jeeps and soldiers approach. General Jordan steps out of the jeep approaching the Rangers.

"We need to talk" He says to them as the Ranger look at him with shock, "The United States would like to present the Power Rangers with a job offer of keeping those things. Out of the here" He adds as he shows them a vanilla folder.

"No we don't need any of that" Tommy says as he pulls the folder. "Years ago we took an oath... a pledge. To protect the earth, out of Love, Compassion, and we did that. So we'll keep doing that no matter what."

"So as a wise man said to us" Tommy says as he looks at of the Rangers

"Once a Ranger always a Ranger" The Rangers say Joining him. Looking up at the clear blue sky.


End file.
